Cry of a flower maiden
by MocoLatte
Summary: a young girl named haru lived in a trashed city for years without knowing anything of her past until cheza and the wolves came to the city. who is she and why does she have the scent of lunar flowers could she be a flower maiden. TSUMEXOC HIGEXBLUE LATER
1. the flower maiden haru

This is my first wolfs rain fanfic and I'm really excited for everyone to read it so go easy on me please! The first time I saw wolf's rain I fell in love with it so I just had to write a fanfic on it. So I got right to it and wrote one !

Well enjoy and please send reviews !

Characters:

Kiba: fang

Tsume: claw: Hige: whiskers.

Toboe: howl

Cheza: all I know is that she's a flower maiden

Darcia: unknown to me

Haru: spring

Beautiful flower

Chapter 1: the flower maiden Haru

"Man I'm hungry how long has it been since we ate"? Asked Hige. "I think it's been five days".

Replied toboe. "Five days are you serious it's been that long"! Said Hige to Toboe. "I think I'm gonna die".

"Dammit would you too stop your complaining its getting annoying"! Shouted Tsume. "I can't help it I'm so hungry". Replied Hige. "Well let me shut your mouth for you then"! Tsume shouted. "Well who the hell made you leader"! "Stop giving me orders"! Shouted Hige. "Kiba's the only one around here who should be doing that right Kiba". But Kiba didn't answer he just ignored them. While Cheza just watched them argue with one another.

"Hey come on guys I mean think about there's got to be a city around here some where, so when we find one we'll all get something to eat". "Right Kiba"? Questioned Toboe glancing up at Kiba. "Right". replied Kiba. "Well if we do find one lets just hope porky here doesn't eat every thing in sight". said Tsume.

"What was that"! Shouted Hige. "Hige you take everything so seriously". Said toboe. "Shut up runt". replied Hige giving Toboe a noggie. "I'm not a runt". Said Toboe putting his hair back to its original look.

The wolves and Cheza walked for which seemed like hours until they finally reached a city. Which looked more like ruins the streets were dirty, and the buildings were condemned, and the skies were dark there was hardly any sun light there.

"Man what a crapy city I don't see how any one would live here human or wolf". Said Tsume. Every one in the streets went quiet as the wolves walked through the streets mothers holding their children close, while others whispered things in one another's ear.

"Yeah what did you expect Tsume aren't all the other ones the same, its no surprise". said Hige. "You think their afraid of us"?

Asked Toboe. "No duh runt just look at how their staring at us". Replied Hige. "Well were just passing by so the sooner we leave the better". Said Kiba.

From across the town you could see a girl running from some people with two jugs of water. "Hey"! "You get back here this is the last time you steal water from us and your not getting away with it this time"! Shouted the owner of the store that the girl stole water from. "I am sorry but this one needs this water to survive". Said the strange girl never stopping. "I don't care you shouldn't have stolen it"! Yelled the owner. Final the owner lost sight of the girl. "Next time you won't be so lucky"! shouted the owner walking off cursing himself for letting her get away.

The girl ran until she finally reached an alley full of jugs that used to be filled with water and laid her head on the side of the garbage can for support and cried to herself while singing a strange song.

(wolves and cheza)

"Man I'm stuffed final some food to eat". Said Hige. "Yeah but you ate most of it". Replied Toboe complaining. "That's what you should expect from porky over here". Said Tsume. Just then Cheza's eye's started glowing bright red. "Cheza what's wrong"? Asked a confused kiba. "This one here's it it's crying". "It's calling for this one". Replied Cheza. "What"? Questioned a confused Kiba.

With out answering Cheza just started walking. "It is this way". She said to Kiba while still walking. "Think we should follow her"? Asked Tsume to Kiba. "Yeah let's go". replied kiba following Cheza along with the rest of the wolves. "Where do you think she's going"? Asked Toboe. "How should I know"? Replied Hige. Tsume didn't even bother getting into the conversation he was to annoyed by all this.

(Authors note: wow that's a miracle Tsume not saying anything. Like that would ever happen but this is a fan fiction after all. well any way back to the story)

They walked across town until Cheza finally stopped at an alley. "It is inside here". Said Cheza pointing inside. Kiba and the wolves along with Cheza walked inside until they stopped in a corner it was full of empty jugs the probably used to be filled with water. Everyone except Cheza gasped at what they saw next it was a girl that looked exactly like Cheza she had the same pinkish and purplish hair, except and her hair was down to her knee's, and her eye's were a dark purple lavender color, and she wore the same clothes as Cheza, except she didn't have the dress and the boots on, And her facial features were a little different.

The girl awoke from her trance and gasped as she saw them staring at her she quickly stood up afraid of what they might do. "Who are you"? She questioned in fear. "It is all right we will not hurt you". Said Cheza walking closer but that only made her take another step back. Cheza walked closer until she was in front of her. "What is your name"? asked Cheza. "My name is Haru". Replied Haru. Kiba was a little suspicious who was this girl and why did she have the scent of lunar flowers. "You are exactly like this one we are the same". Said Cheza which made everyone gasp.

"You mean I am exactly like you". Replied Haru. "Yes we are created from the same person". Said Cheza. "So this one is not the only one"? Haru questioned. "No you are not alone". Replied Cheza. "Could you explain to us why all these jugs here"? Asked Kiba. "It's because they were once filled with water". She said pointing to the ones she had stolen. "They help me survive because I don't eat I only drink and bask".

"It's just like what Cheza does". said hige. "Oh yeah your right". Replied toboe. "So up until now you've been living your life buy stealing"? Asked kiba. "Yes and I know it was wrong to steal but it was the only way for this one to survive". Said Haru. "Oh don't worry about it we steal food all the...owww"! Shouted Hige as Tsume kicked him. "What the hell was that for"! shouted Hige? "Damn you're so stupid you always have to open your big mouth don't you"! Shouted Tsume. Haru just looked at them with a confused look.

Their argument was cut short by three angry men who appeared in the alley way. "There she is that's the girl that stole the water from me"! Shouted the clerk from earlier. "So that's her well will teach her not to still from you Tom and maybe when were done we can have a little fun with her". Said the other man while the other one had a perverted grin on his face. Haru gasped in fear and held on tightly to Kiba's arm. "You know what I'm getting real sick and tired of guys like this". Said Tsume who was getting really pissed off. "Yeah they get annoying after a while". Replied Hige. "What was that"! shouted the first guy running up to Hige ready to punch him. But Hige just dodged him. The second guy who was now really pissed off pulled out a pocket knife charging at Tsume. This made Tsume even more pissed then he all ready was so Tsume turned into his wolf from and charged at him and bit at his neck killing the guy instantly. This surprised Haru a little making her grasp harder on Kiba's arm. Hige grabbed the first guy by the shirt and punched him in the stomach making fall unconscious. Now the owner of the store was the only one left to deal with.

He quickly pulled out a gun and started shooting at them. "Let's go". Said kiba grabbing Haru and Cheza and leaped onto a building running off with other wolves. They ran until they were out of the city and until they were in the forest.

"You are wolves". Said Haru in a low voice that anyone could hardly hear. "Yeah sorry we didn't tell you earlier". Said Hige.

"It is all right this one is not afraid". "I was only startled that's all". Said Haru. It was quiet for a while until Haru broke the silence. "Kiba is it all right if I stay with you and Cheza"? Asked Haru. "Haru you have to stay with us". Replied kiba. "This one thinks it is fine if you stay". Said Cheza. "Well I don't have a problem with it". Said Hige. Toboe just smiled that was his answer. Now everyone turned to Tsume waiting for his answer. "Arrgh fine as long as you don't bother me its ok". Said Tsume. This made Haru smile she wasn't alone any more she had a reason to keep going.

"By the way we haven't introduced are selves I'm Hige this is Toboe, and that's Tsume he can be a little moody sometimes so don't worry about him". Said Hige.

Haru laughed as Tsume elbowed Hige finally she had something to laugh about. "So where are we headed"? Asked Haru. "We are going to paradise". Replied kiba. "Paradise huh...That sounds nice". Said Haru. And they continued there journey to who knows where.

Well that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and please send me reviews on my story and any ideas you might have. I've got to admit though for my first wolf's rain fic that wasn't too bad was it.

Chapter 2 will be up soon so don't worry you won't have to wait a long time I'll update real soon so I don't make you impatient thanks for reading. By the way did know it sounded odd about Haru stealing but did wanted to make her different from Cheza.


	2. growing relationships

By the way I forgot to tell you all this fanfic is about after they meet cheza

And after they meet that hanabito. So it's kinda like the anime except Haru is with them. By the way I haven't decided who Haru should be paired with. I don't know if it should be Hige or Tsume. I think I should go ahead and put her with Tsume.

Utsukushii Hana (beautiful flower)

Chapter 2: Growing relationships

It had been two days since Haru had joined Cheza and the wolves, and they all seemed to enjoy having her around. Well everyone except Tsume he didn't seem to trust her much.

(Authors note: that's what we should expect from Tsume right he never trusts anyone really.)

The wolves walked until they stopped in front of a lake. Then kiba noticed Haru and Cheza getting tired. "We'll rest here for the night". Said Kiba. "Sounds good to me". Replied Hige sitting on the ground while Toboe did the same.

Later that night Cheza and Haru sat by the lake swinging their feet back and forth in the water. While kiba and the others sat near the fire.

(Cheza and Haru)

"Do you remember anything about your past"? Asked Cheza. "No this one doesn't remember anything really". Replied Haru. "All I remembers is being in a huge tank of water and that this one had been sleeping for a long time".

"Well this one remembers everything about us". "And all the other ones like you and this one". Said Cheza. "What happened to them"? Asked Haru. "They all...withered away and died". Replied Cheza with a now saddened look. "So we are the only ones left. Haru said. "I am sorry".

"Wow those two sure get along great". Said Hige looking back where Cheza and Haru were. "Yeah I think maybe it's because their both flower maidens". Said Toboe. "And for one thing their both really pretty". "Yeah but I guess you could say their both not my type". Replied Hige.

"Well I don't like the idea of all of this". Said Tsume. "What"? Replied Toboe. "Think about it if those humans find out about Haru their gonna do all they can to catch us". Said Tsume. "But that doesn't mean we have to leave them". Said Toboe. "That just means we have to be more alert".

"Yeah lighten up Tsume your always so negative". Replied Hige. "What was that"! Shouted Tsume. But the argument was cut short as Haru and Cheza came into the clearing. "Is something wrong"? Asked Haru with a confused look. "No". said Kiba. "We should get some sleep we've got a lot headed for us tomorrow".

(Later that night)

Everyone had fallen asleep except Haru. She had too much on her mind. She had too much on her mind. She had heard what Tsume said. She knew he didn't trust her. But something had caught her attention it was Tsume's scar on his chest. She crawled over to tsume and him

"A scar". Said Haru while touching the scar. She moved closer to his face to get a good look at him. But soon she found her hands moving closer to his face until she finally touched his face causing him to wake up.

Tsume awoke only to have Haru right in his face touching him. Not even knowing who it was he pushed her to the ground. "Don't ever touch me"!! Shouted Tsume while chocking her. Haru tried to remove his hands from her neck but this only made him grasp harder. Tsume couldn't even see really clear since it was really dark so he didn't know who it really was.

Kiba awoke to a shouting Tsume he was about to ask what was wrong until he saw him chocking Haru. This made Kiba really pissed. When tsume finally realized who it was, kiba tackled Tsume and punched him right in the face.

"What are you doing"! "What the hell is wrong with you"! Shouted kiba. "What's wrong with me"! Shouted Tsume. "I'll tell you what's wrong I told you she couldn't be trusted". Said Tsume. "This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't bothered me"!

"No...I couldn't sleep and...was only curious about something". Replied Haru. All that shouting caused everyone to wake up. "What's all the shouting about"? Asked a tired Hige. "Yeah could you guys stop yelling". Said Toboe while rubbing his eyes.

"Its nothing just go back to sleep". Said Kiba going back to the spot he was at. "Haru what's wrong"? Asked a concerned Cheza. "Nothing this one is fine". Replied Haru putting on a fake smile, and taking one final look at Tsume before going to sleep.

(Next day)

The next day everybody had woken up early they had at to do if they were gonna sneak through at night. Out of everyone Haru really didn't get much sleep she felt guilty about last night. She shouldn't have disturbed him while he was sleeping. But she was still wondering about the scar on his chest.

"If were gonna move by night were gonna have to do this quick before the humans catch on". Said kiba. "Hige you go with Toboe into the city". "I'll go see how many areas the humans have blocked off". "Tsume you stay here and watch Cheza and Haru". "What"! Replied Tsume. "Why am I left to watch them"?

"Because if Toboe were to watch them and if the humans happened to come by he wouldn't be able to fight them all off". Replied kiba. Tsume just gave him an angry look and turned around he knew kiba was right the runt couldn't even catch dinner.

With that said they all went to where they were told to go leaving just cheza, Haru, and Tsume. "I am sorry". Said Haru. "About what"? Replied Tsume in his rude way. "About yesterday". Said Haru. "Whatever". "it's past now". Said Tsume.

There was silence for awhile until Haru moved closer to Tsume until she was sitting right next to him. Tsume was surprised how out of nowhere she just touched his scar. "Did it hurt"? Asked Haru. "Uh... It used to but it doesn't hurt any more". Replied tsume. "This one feels your pain". Said Haru while moving her long hair away from her neck revealing a large scar.

"Who gave you... uh"? Tsume was cut off when Haru embraced him into a hug. Tsume didn't know what to do at time's like this so the best thing he could do

Was hugging her back. "For some reason I fell like I belong in this world now that I'm with you and the others". "When I was in the other city the people would beat me as punishment for stealing". "But that was the only way to live". Said Haru. "That's why humans can't be trusted". Replied tsume.

(Hige and Toboe)

It's was almost dark and the sun was going down Hige and Toboe had been in the city all day and they had to mostly sneak because the humans were patrolling in the city too they had them completely blocked off.

"What the hell is that runt"? Said Hige walking about to Toboe who was waiting for him. "What do you think it's a present for Haru". Said Toboe revealing a dress. (A/N: well it's not a dress it's a tonic all you girls know what I'm talking about) It was a light purple. "I thought it looked pretty". "What's that"? Asked Toboe pointing to what Hige had. "Well she needs shoes doesn't she"? Replied Hige holding up the lavender colored boots. "And it looks like her pretty eyes". He also had a necklace that said her name with diamonds imprinted in each letter. "Come on lets get back before it gets dark". Said Hige

(Cheza, Haru, and Tsume)

"What's taking them so long"? Said Tsume getting real annoyed. Just then kiba came into the clearing. "Finally what took you so long"? Said Tsume. "Sorry they have the whole place surrounded". Just a few minutes after kiba came Hige and Toboe came. "They've got the whole city surround it was a mission just to get out". Said Hige walking up to kiba. "Yeah I know I was just there". Replied kiba.

"What's that"? Asked kiba looking at the stuff Hige had in his hands. "Oh yeah I almost forgot". Said Hige walking up to Haru. "These are for you". Said Hige giving her the necklace and putting the boots on the ground. "I doubt she'll like them". Said tsume remembering when they got cheza clothes.

Haru's face lit as she put on the boots and the necklace. "Oh this is for you to". Said Toboe while walking about to her and putting on the tonic for her.

"Thank you". "I am grateful". Said Haru with a very happy smile. "Now this one looks like your twin". Said Cheza walking up to Haru. "Yeah they do look like twins". Replied Hige. "We'll porky and the kid actually picked out something nice for once". Said tsume.

"I think it's about time we left". Said kiba. "Yeah we don't have time to waste". Said tsume walking off while kiba followed along with Hige. Toboe, Cheza, and Haru as the walked into through towards the long night headed for them.

Well that's the second chapter I hope you liked it. Hmmm it seems things are getting heated between Tsume and Haru. But don't start getting ideas there's more headed for them. Chapter three will be up soon.


	3. realization

Well here's the start of chapter three this is from the episode when they meet blue. I don't really remember a lot of stuff from that episode so if I get it twisted a little I'm sorry about that. I changed all the spelling errors from chapter 2 so I'll make sure this one doesn't have any.  
  
(Utsukushii Hana) beautiful flower  
  
Chapter 3: Realization  
  
The wolves along with Cheza and Haru snuck through the city. They walked through the streets only to have a dog growl at them everyone ignored it except for Cheza and Haru. They stopped and turned to look.  
  
Cheza, Haru what wrong? Questioned kiba but stopped when he saw just what was growling it was Blue. We have a friend even here. Said Cheza walking up to blue along with Haru. Cheza raised her hand to pet Blue but was stopped by Kiba.  
  
It is all right. Said Cheza. And it seems there is some wolf inside of you to. Said Haru talking to blue. Both Blue and Kiba had surprised looks on their faces. You were alone your whole life were you not? Asked Cheza. Just then kiba heard someone coming. Cheza, Haru lets go. Said Kiba grabbing them and running off.  
  
(Next day)  
  
The next day the wolves, Cheza, and Haru found an old bus to hide in at least that would keep them un discovered. This should be a perfect place to hide. Said Hige. Once we find out what their up to will come right back. Said Tsume.  
  
Cheza, Haru you guys stay here with Toboe until we get back. said Kiba. Leave it to me. Replied Toboe. Don't take to long ok. He said as they walked out. You know I like this. The idea of friends waiting for other friends it's nice. If you know what I mean. Said Toboe glancing at Haru and Cheza.  
  
No. I agree with you. It is nice. Replied Haru. I've been alone for as long as I can remember and now I actually feel like I have a purpose. What is it? Asked Toboe looking up at the hole from the ceiling that Cheza was looking up at. This one is stuffed. And you? Asked Cheza. Uh...sure. Replied a confused Toboe. Just then Toboe heard shouting and saw three boys running from soldiers. But Toboe ignored it. Hatsu lets meet up in town. Said one boy as they went their separate ways.  
  
(Soldiers)  
  
Those kids weren't ordinary kids. Said one soldier with bandaged up wounds. Not that crap again your starting to sound like that women. Replied the other. But they weren't carrying any weapons how do you explain these cuts. Said the wounded one. Then the boy that was running from them showed up but was grabbed by one soldier and thrown to the ground.  
  
(Quent and Blue)  
  
It's hard to believe how big you've gotten Blue. said Quent. Well partner how many years has it been. Hey Blue remember this Ruse found you somewhere and brought you home. Look at you. You were nothing but a pup back then. Said Quent. But I told him no over and over again. So he just sat there crying with those big eyes of his.  
  
Damn. There was one thing that kid got from me and that was my stubbornness. Said Quent as blue sat there and listened. Well your all grown up now blue. He said while petting her. Then slowly drifted to sleep the leash falling from his hand.  
  
Just then blue heard noises. It was the same boy as last time. The boy tried to fight off the soldiers but ended up being thrown on the wall. Blue came out from the corner and scared the soldiers off by growling. Blue went to see if the boy was alive boy licking him Quent saw this and had a quick flashback of how his home was burn to the ground and the wolves that he thinks caused it.  
  
He shot at blue but porously missed. Get away from him. Said Quent as blue backed away from the boy. Hey kid are you all right? Asked Quent holding the boy. Geez you stink. Said the boy in the in a whisper.  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna skip the part about blue getting shot and killing the shoulder and get strait to the details.)  
  
Kiba walked back into the bus but saw no one he walked further and Cheza, Haru, and Toboe popped out. Boo! Shouted Toboe trying to scare him but Kiba just stared in confusion. What took you so long? Oh hey welcome back. Said Toboe as Hige came in.  
  
How did it go? Asked Kiba. They really got us surrounded now. So will have to move at night. Replied Hige while Kiba nodded. There a place not to for from here that the humans call the forest of death. Said Kiba while looking at Cheza and Haru. Forest of death uhh. Said a creped out Toboe.  
  
They say if you get lost in it you never come out. Said Kiba. Big deal with are noises that forest will be easy right. Said a confident Hige. Right. Replied Kiba. Just then Tsume came in. How's it looking? Asked Hige.  
  
I found an escape route that will be perfect. Replied Tsume. That settles it will be leaving tonight. Said Kiba. All right! We can finally get out of here. Said a happy Toboe. Haru turned to look at Tsume. Tsume turned to look to but quickly looked the other way when he saw that she was looking at him. you know it's all right to stare at someone you don't have to be embaressed. said haru looking up at tsume. i'm not embaressed. replied tsume. But unknown to them the soldiers were listening to the whole conversation.  
  
(Cher)  
  
Cher walked through the forest only to stop at a cemetery. The cemetery of the house of Darcia. Forest of death. Said Cher. Just then she felt a cold breeze she turned around only to see a man. And she remembered the painting. Darcia. She said. Then Darcia did his salute.  
  
(Soldiers and general)  
  
All the soldiers surrounded the bus at night that the wolves had been hiding in. they were going to make there move but unknown to them no one was inside. We have the area surrounded informed one soldier to the general. Get ready to go inside that thing kill everyone in sight except for the target. Ordered the general. Yes sir. Replied the soldier. They went inside and started shooting rapidly.  
  
They went up and pulled the sheet off only revealing a chair. Their not here. Said one of the men. How? Where the hell did they go? Questioned the general.  
  
(Army's base)  
  
What? The commander says they got away. Said a soldier talking to the other one next to him. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Who got away? Asked Hige popping out of nowhere.  
  
(A/N: I thought that part was funny.)  
  
The guy pointed his gun at Hige but he moved and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall with his gun shooting in the air. Uhh their here all forces quickly...ahhh!!! Shouted the other soldier as Tsume flew down slicing him in the back. Their they are shoot em. Shouted one soldier. They all shot at Hige and Tsume who easily dogged it.  
  
Meanwhile Kiba, Toboe, Cheza, and Haru were making their escape through the city. Quent walked through the city looking for blue. As he walked he caught a glimpse of Toboe walking past. That's the boy no doubt about it. He said pulling out his gun.  
  
As he turned the corner he aimed his gun only to see blue walking up to him. Oh Blue. Said Quent walking up to her as she collapsed. He stroked her fur only to see blood. What the hell happened to you? Just then Quent heard howling he stood up slightly at the sound. He started to walk but was stopped by a whimpering blue that pulled on his coat.  
  
I'll be back as soon as I put an end to this. He said walking off.  
  
(Wolves, Cheza, and Haru.)  
  
Shouldn't they be here by now? Questioned Toboe. They are here. Replied Kiba. Huh? Where? Asked Toboe. Just then Hige and Tsume jumped down from the cliff. Sorry we're late. Said Tsume. Mission accomplished. Replied Hige. Just then there was a bullet fired at them. You damn wolves!! Shouted Quent. You'll never full me again!  
  
The wolves turned to run but Cheza tripped causing Haru who was in front of her to fall as well. Tsume and Kiba ran to where they were to protect them. Kiba got in front of Cheza only to get shot in the shoulder. Tsume get Haru! Shouted Kiba. Right. Replied Tsume grabbing Haru and running. they protected them. Said a surprised Quent. He pointed his gun at Kiba and pulled the trigger but no bullet came out. He turned to reload his gun and turned to shoot but they were gone. He shot in angrily at the sky. They had gone into the forest of death.  
  
A/N: well that's chapter 3. Wasn't it surprising how both Tsume and Kiba protected them? Who would of thought Tsume would protect someone even a person he said he didn't trust. Next chapter: moons doom 


	4. Moon's Doom

Finally here we are at chapter 4. This chapter was hard. It took me a while one. Making Haru and Tsume seem very in character was tough. But I did it. By the why there's a surprise ending that I think everyone would like. Any way here's the next chappie.  
  
Utsukushii Hana (Beautiful flower)  
  
Chapter 4: Moons Doom  
  
The wolves had gotten away from the humans and were now inside the forest of death. Man! This place is depressing. Said Hige complaining as always. I thought forest were supposed to be more alive you know. What do you expect? It's the forest of death remember. Replied Toboe.  
  
That's the reason why the humans can't follow us in here. Said Kiba. Well we don't have to rely on compasses or whatever. But shouldn't there be some animals around here like a rabbit or something? Asked Hige. Rabbit huh? So in other words you're hungry. Said Toboe. Sue me all right. Replied Hige.  
  
We'll probably come across a town once we're out of this forest. Just take it easy till then. Said Kiba. If we make it out of here alive that is. Replied Tsume kicking a skull. Toboe jumped back in fear and then kicked something. A big bug flew in the air flying towards Toboe. Toboe screamed as Tsume caught it with his hand.  
  
There are plenty of bugs to eat though. Said Tsume. Uh thanks Tsume. Said Toboe sighing in relief. I've never seen a bug like this. Here. Said Tsume passing it to Hige who had a dumb look on his face. Your hungry aren't you. Chow down.  
  
Why the hell should I? Asked Hige. Cause you've got the strongest stomach. Replied Toboe. I ain't your taster! How come you're giving me orders? It's not like you're the leader or any thing. Right? Questioned Hige. Looking at kiba.  
  
Kiba just looked he didn't want to get involved. Hey I know! Let's give to Cheza and Haru. Said Hige offering it to Cheza and Haru who both had uneasy looks on their faces. I bet you guys are hungry right said Hige but was interrupted when kiba punched the bug to the ground killing it.  
  
Cheza and Haru do not eat bugs. Said a pissed off kiba. Well then what should We feed them? Asked Hige. This one doesn't eat anything. We only drink and bask. Said Haru walking up to Hige. Oh yeah that's right. Said Hige remembering what Haru said when they first met. Basks in what? Questioned Kiba. Cheza smiled looking up to the sky but here smile quickly faded there was no sunlight.  
  
But not here. She said. Oh I get it sunlight. They bask in sunlight. Said Toboe. Makes sense they are flowers. Replied Hige. Tsume just looked at Haru. She to had a worried look on her face. He wondered if she would be all right.  
  
Later that day Hige, Kiba, and Toboe sat by a rock. While Cheza sat behind a tree. Tsume stayed near Haru as she looked around making sure she was all right and didn't wander from the group. Let me see it. Said Kiba as Toboe revealed his sprained ankle. He can't even handle this little forest. Like I always say you can't take city kids to the woods. Said Hige. Do you think you can walk? Asked Kiba. Yeah I can walk just...ahh! Yelleped Toboe sitting back down.  
  
Meanwhile Haru crept behind tsume he didn't even look back to see who it was he all ready knew. What is it? Asked Tsume in a rude but some what softer tone. Um...thank you. Said Haru. For what? Questioned Tsume. For protecting this one form that hunter (She's talking about Quent.) No one has ever done that for me. Said Haru. It's not that big a deal. Replied tsume. (A/N: that's your welcome in his language.)  
  
Haru embraced his hand in hers and smiled at him. This made Tsume chuckle slightly. (A/N: I just had to make them hold hands it was so cute.) Meanwhile Cheza went up to Toboe and massaged his foot. Wow thanks Cheza. Said Toboe. Does that feel good? Asked Hige. Yeah the pain is just melting away. Replied Toboe giggling slightly.  
  
Tsume and Haru stopped holding hands and turned to see what all the giggling was about. Uh...cheza could you pet me to? Asked Hige. Cheza started petting him and he began to giggle to. Come on Tsume have Cheza pet you to. Said Toboe looking over to Tsume. Tsume just gave him a disgusted look and turned shaking his head.  
  
(Cher and Darcia)  
  
Cher awoke in an unfamiliar place she looked up only to see Darcia. Where am i? Questioned Cher. Forgive my rude behavior I simply wanted to see you. Said Darcia. Where's Cheza? Asked Cher. It would seem that Cheza despises both me and your people. Replied Darcia. (A/N: they haven't found out Haru is alive yet.) Cheza what is she? Questioned Cher. Lord Orkham ignorant of her purpose. Stole the flower maiden to show his power. Replied Darcia.  
  
What do you plan on doing with me? Asked Cher. That depends entirely on you. Replied Darcia.  
  
(Wolves)  
  
This forest ain't so bad once you get used to it. Nothing to fight over and the best part is there's no humans around. Said Hige. We've got it all to ourselves. Plus if we get hungry there's plenty of bugs to eat. Replied Toboe. Hmph yea right. Said Hige. Well then you better not complain when we don't share any with you. Said Tsume facing him. Haru also looked from behind.  
  
I'll say it again who the hell died and made you leader! Shouted Hige. Neither one of us is the leader Hige. Said Kiba. Are pack just isn't the kind that has one. What kind of pack are we any way. Replied tsume. Tsume. Said Haru who was taken aback by what he said. Come on that doesn't really matter right. Said Toboe. Hey I know as soon as we get out of here. What's the very first thing you wanna do?  
  
What do you think runt. Said Hige. Eat as much as I can. Answered Tsume. Eat and sleep. Answered Kiba. Uh I guess your right. Replied Toboe rubbing his growling stomach. Cheza started to feel drossy and feel onto kiba causing everyone to turn. Cheza! Shouted a concerned Haru running up to her. You must be tired we'll rest awhile, said Kiba. It is all right this one is fine. Said Cheza looking up at a concerned Kiba.  
  
But wait if Cheza is getting like this shouldn't the same thing happen to Haru? Questioned Toboe. Everyone turned to look at her. Yes you are right Toboe. It won't be to long before I start to feel the same. Replied Haru looking down to the ground. A bird! Shouted Hige looking up. Where? Questioned Toboe.  
  
It's the forest of death he must be seeing things. Replied Tsume. No I'm sure I heard flapping of wings. It was from an owl. Which means we've got meat! Shouted Hige running off. Hey! Hige come back here! Shouted Tsume. Arrgh...dammit what an idiot. Stay here. He said to Haru walking off to where he ran off to.  
  
You must of seen some dead leaves falling or something. Let's go back. Said Tsume. No I'm sure I saw it. Said Hige. Just then they heard hooting. They looked up only to see an owl sitting on a branch. See what I tell you. But there isn't enough meat to share with everyone. Said Hige walking to it but was stopped by Tsume.  
  
Careful Hige it has no scent. Said Tsume. Something's strange about that owl. (A/N: now I'm surprised I actually remembered what the owl said.) Owls are suspicious wolves that look delicious. They all wandered and got lost as one. Well done. Said the owl. (Owls that talk now that's some creepy mess. Hides behind couch and hugs Tsume plushie.)  
  
Arrgh that things screwing with us. Said Tsume jumping up trying to kill the owl but it flew away. Then they heard a howl. That howl. That's Toboe. Said Hige. They ran back to where they were. Cheza, Haru hang in there you can do it. Said Kiba. What happened? Asked tsume coming and leaning by Haru. All of the sudden they just collapsed. Said Toboe.  
  
Tsume looked down at Haru and Cheza and saw some things forming on their necks. What is that? Are the withering? Questioned Tsume. They need water. Even sunlight will help. Said Kiba. But there isn't any. The woods are too thick and the ground is dry. We'll never find any water in this place. Said tsume but was his sentence was cut short when Kiba put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
We still have to try. Replied Kiba. Kiba picked up cheza and carried her on his back along with Hige doing the same with Haru. Haru laid her head on Hige's shoulder for comfort causing Hige to blush slightly. Don't get any ideas. Said tsume giving him a hard look. What I'm not. Replied Hige smirking.  
  
Later on that day the wolves had been walking for hours until they reached two corners. Hige sniffed to try to decide which way they should go. Well which way do we go? Asked Toboe. I say to the right. Replied Hige. Hige do you smell any water from there? Asked kiba. Not a drop. Replied Hige. But standing around isn't any good.  
  
Here isn't helping. Here isn't helping. Said the owl re appearing again. It's an owl. Said kiba. Damn thing is back. Said tsume who was getting annoyed. It can't be helped if there's no water. It can't be helped if there's no light. It can't be helped if the flowers are withering. What did you say? Shouted kiba. Wait. That owl probably lives in this forest. And if he does don't you think he would know were there is water. Said Toboe.  
  
All right tell us where can we find water? Questioned Kiba. silence. Stupid bird spill it all ready! Shouted Hige. Do you live in this forest are not? They need water or they'll die! Shouted Kiba. Kiba who are you talking to? Asked a weak Cheza. To an owl Cheza. Replied Kiba. Come on is there water here?  
  
Go a stray my good wolves. Said the owl flying off with the wolves close behind. We can't loose him he's are only lead! Shouted Tsume. Only those who bravely enter will be rewarded. Said the owl stopping in front of a cave. That a riddle? Questioned Toboe. Bird brain wants us to go inside. Said Hige. So that means there's water inside? Questioned Toboe. How should I know. Replied tsume.  
  
Kiba began to enter the cave but was stopped by Hige. Don't go in there. Are you gonna listen to what some bird says? Questioned Hige. This whole thing stinks. You tell me where we can find water then. Can you do that Hige! Shouted Kiba. We don't have a choice. Said kiba walking inside. The others following.  
  
We saw this thing a while ago. Said Hige. They had been in the cave for a while now. So you mean we've been going in circles. Said Toboe. Stupid place is like a maze. Replied Tsume. We went left last time. Said kiba who continued to walk but tripped over a rock almost falling and dropping cheza.  
  
Arrgh damn it all!! Shouted Kiba. Just take it easy! Shouted Tsume. Kiba your just tired right. You want me to carry her? Asked Toboe. Can you carry her!! Shouted Kiba. Well...um. Tell me do you think you can carry her? I'm fine just walk we don't have time to rest!! Shouted Kiba. Would you cut the crap all ready! Shouted Tsume. The scent of flowers has screwed up your nose. My nose is fine! Shouted Kiba.  
  
Kiba put down cheza. Ordered Tsume. Tsume do you still not trust her or Haru? Questioned Kiba who was taken aback by this. Tsume was surprised by what Kiba had said did he still not trust Haru. His emotions had been taken over by her. Did he love her or hate her? No Kiba it's you we can trust. As a leader you have to be calm and detached. And you don't have those characteristics.  
  
Stay out of my way! Threatened Kiba. Is that a challenge? Replied Tsume ready to fight. Tsume don't. Said a weak Haru from over Hige's shoulder. Now is not the time to fight we have to work as a team to get through this. Tsume's face softened a bit she was right they shouldn't be fighting right now.  
  
Yeah guys she's right cut it out all ready. Said Toboe but stopped as he stepped on something. Are...they bones? Questioned Toboe looking down at the pile of bones. Human bones? Questioned Hige. I think their from a bird. Replied Toboe. Could it be an owl? A giant centipede looking bug popped of the pill of bones crawling on hige's leg. This made Hige jump back in surprise all most dropping Haru. He kicked the bug off causing it to hit a rock. This made a thousand others pop out surrounding the wolves.  
  
There's a million of them! Shouted Toboe. I knew we shouldn't have trusted that owl! Shouted Tsume punching another bug that flew at them. Let's get out of here! Shouted Hige. But we're surrounded where can we go? Questioned Toboe.  
  
One of the bugs got a hold of cheza and bite her causing her to yelp in pain. Toboe noticed this and pulled the bug off and stepped on it. Tsume and Toboe fought of the bugs while Hige and Kiba were trying to find a safe place for Cheza and Haru.  
  
Kiba, Hige over here! Shouted Tsume up on the high part of the cave. Kiba threw Cheza up to Tsume who caught her on the ground along with Haru. Tsu...me. Said a weak Haru her hands tracing Tsume's scar. Tsume's face softened as he embraced her hand in his. We'll handle it stay here. Said Tsume jumping off the high part of the cave.  
  
Are wolves gonna loose to a bunch of bugs? Questioned Tsume. But I gotta admit we both like to hang around flowers. Replied Toboe. Hmph nicely said runt. Said Hige. Here they come.  
  
Cheza and Haru looked down at the wolves that were now in their wolf form attack the bugs. Haru turned to see Cheza struggle to stand but fell to the ground and watched as she crawled her way to the edge of the top of the cave. We'll all go together. We can be useful to. She said to Haru. Haru nodded and together they jumped off the edge of the cave. Landing on the floor gracefully and started running off causing the bugs to chase after them and cling on to them.  
  
Cheza, Haru! Shouted Kiba reverting back to human form and running after them. Dammit! Shouted Tsume following.  
  
Cheza, Haru what are you guys doing! Shouted Toboe. This way through there. She said to Haru. And they both slid through the hole. Cheza, Haru! Shouted Kiba sliding through the steep hole along with the others.  
  
They all topped only to see Cheza laying on the floor and Haru leaning against the wall. The bug crawled up to cheza ready to attack her. Cheza! Shouted Kiba ready to attack the bug but was stopped by Tsume. No wait. Look. Said Tsume. The bug was ready to bit her but stopped and walked toward something revealing hundreds of insect eating plants.  
  
Don't worry this one and Haru are fine. Said Cheza as Tsume and kiba helped them up. Thank goodness. Replied kiba. Me and Cheza heard them they said they were hungry. Said Haru. Plants that eat bugs. Said Tsume. That means we were saved by Cheza and Haru's friends. Replied Hige. Tsume just smirked he was relived.  
  
Hey guys I see light it's the way out! Shouted Toboe pointing at the exit running out. And look there's even water and moonlight. Water yes! Shouted Hige running to the lake. Tsume put Haru down and they to ran towards the lake. Look cheza there water. Said kiba. So now this one will be able to eat and drink? Questioned cheza.  
  
Yeah. Replied kiba. Cheza went inside the lake and started soaking up some water. Meanwhile after Haru finished basking she, Toboe, and Hige played in the water. Haru splashed water on Hige and Toboe who splashed back. Haru crept behind Tsume and splashed him and giggled. Tsume growled playfully and began to chase her.  
  
They both fell into the lake. The floated inside the water just staring into each others eyes as if trying to read one another's minds. Haru stroked Tsume's face and then they slowly pulled into a passionate kiss.  
  
Yea!! Chapter four is finished. That was so cute Tsume and Haru are finally together. I think they make a good couple. But hey that's the reason I put them together  
  
Next chapter: full moon. The road to paradise. 


	5. Full Moon, road to paradise

  
  
A/N: for once I really don't have anything to say about this chapter so well r&r (lol)  
  
Utsukushii Hana (beautiful flower)  
  
Chapter 5: Full moon, road to paradise  
  
Servants bowed their heads as lord Orkham came out of the elevator. The soldiers protecting him walked along side him but stopped as some other army came out of the other elevator. They held their axes out as lord Orkham's men fired rapidly at them.  
  
The smoke cleared revealing that all Orkham's men and servants had been killed. Orkham's eye's widened in shock. You...your Jagara's. Said Orkham. (A/N: I think that's how you spell her name.) With one strike of one of the knight's axe he sliced Orkham killing him.  
  
(Wolves)  
  
Haru was so happy and excited she didn't know why but something inside her was telling her that something was going to happen tonight. She trotted along Tsume as they walked through the town. Tsume chuckled to himself. Every since what happened after they got out that forest everything had changed. Haru had made him feel complete he never wanted to leave her side.  
  
Man what a crazy looking town. Said Hige looking around. It's my kinda place. Replied Tsume. I bet it is. Said Kiba looking over at tsume. Smell the danger in the air. My blood's boiling. Said Tsume smirking.  
  
Me to! Me to! Shouted Toboe trying to show his muscles. Big talk for someone who's always scared. Said Hige pulling Toboe into a head lock. But that's not why you're so fired up tonight's.... yeah it's a full moon. Replied Kiba finishing his sentence. I know it's exciting for us cause we get are strength from the full moon. Said Toboe rubbing his neck. But what about cheza and Haru.  
  
Once a night on a full moon flowers will hear the moons call and return to paradise. Said Kiba. I heard that from a legend once. So tonight they'll... said Tsume trailing off in his own thoughts.  
  
I'm not sure if it will be tonight we'll just have to wait and see. Replied Kiba. This one is excited to said cheza turning to the wolves. Yes I am too said Haru walking up to Tsume. Maybe this one will find out more about myself. Said Haru looking up at Tsume and Kiba.  
  
Hmph maybe you will. Replied Kiba. Haru smiled at this and turned to smile at Tsume who gave a little tsume smirk. (I love it when he smile's like that.)  
  
(Cher and Darcia)  
  
Cher came open some strange looking door she opened only to revealing three oval shaped tanks with a chair in the middle with some wires attached to it. It's amazing if I used this devise I would be able to read Cheza's mind. Said Cher. She turned around only to see Darcia in front of her.  
  
It seems I have given you to much freedom. You have seen the loneliness of me isolation long enough I must go and retrieve the flower maiden. Tell me do you know where she is? Questioned Cher. I can sense her presence.  
  
(Wolves)  
  
The wolves watched as Cheza and Haru basked in the moonlight. Tonight would be a night to remember they thought. So this is it. Said Tsume watching Haru and Cheza. Yeah right about now I feel like I could do anything. Said Hige. We've all seen a full moon before but since Haru and Cheza are with us it's different. Replied Toboe,  
  
Aww man I just wanna howl my head off! Shouted Tsume throwing his arms freely in the air as if trying to reach for something. (A/N: I loved it when he did that) something's about to happen. Said kiba  
  
Cheza and Haru danced in the water looking happily up at the moon. The wolves ran in circles next to them happily. Finally Tsume couldn't take it anymore and began to howl at the moon. It didn't take to long before the other wolves did the same.  
  
(Cher and Darcia)  
  
The book of the moon. From my clan that's where all of this started. Said Darcia looking over at chair who was now strapped to the chair with wires. Within it's pages is my grandfathers research. And every last bit was of reaching paradise.  
  
My grandfather disappeared into paradise. Said Darcia. But what is paradise? Questioned Cher. It is where wolves rain supreme. Replied Darcia. Paradise will lift the curse that is upon me and the woman I love.  
  
My love Harmona was ravaged by something called paradise sickness. Her soul was stolen from her by paradise. Said Darcia. But she still lives. Are you sure you should be telling me all your secrets? Questioned Cher. Just then one of darcia's servants appeared on the screen.  
  
My lord Darcia lord Orkham has been killed. She said. I see Jagara has made her move. Said Darcia. So it would seem replied the servant. Then the servants look turned from calm to surprised and shock look as she looked down at something.  
  
What's wrong? Asked Darcia. There is a detection that has been found that are the same as Cheza's but it's not her. It's coming from another flower maiden. Said the shocked servant. It's Haru.  
  
What Haru is still alive? Questioned Darcia. Cheza must have heard her call and found her. What you mean there is another flower maiden other than cheza. Said a surprised Cher.  
  
When my grandfather did this project. There were two perfect creations the others were hanabito that were left to wither and die. Said Darcia. In the book of the moon there is a hidden page stating that two flower maidens will lead the wolves to paradise. Said Darcia removing his patch. You may wait for me hear until I come back with Cheza and Haru.  
  
He opened his eye revealing the eye of the wolf. (A/N: I don't know he did some creepy thing making her fall unconscious or something like that.)  
  
(Wolves)  
  
The wolves all looked up as Haru and Cheza looked up at the moon with their eyes closed. Kiba stared anxiously waiting to see what would happen. Haru and Cheza opened their eyes revealing the moon to them along with millions of lunar flowers creating a path way to the ends of earth.  
  
The wolves gawked at what they saw was it really the path to paradise. It's the path to paradise. Said Hige. Is that really what it is? Questioned Tsume. It's amazing! Shouted Toboe. And with that Haru and Cheza began to run toward where the path was headed.  
  
The wolves followed Cheza and Haru. Kiba was happy finally they would reach paradise. Tsume smiled as he ran finally he and Haru would be together in paradise.  
  
Just then the sound of an airship could be heard the wolves stopped and looked up only to se an airship appear from the clouds. Cheza and Haru looked up. Haru was confused and Cheza had a felling that she knew who it was.  
  
The airship landed and the door slid open revealing Darcia. The wolves it's been a long time. Said Darcia. That stench he's a noble. Said Tsume growling. What are you doing here? Questioned Kiba. Did you have a nice dream the one where your going to paradise? Asked Darcia.  
  
What? Questioned Kiba. Darcia glanced over to Cheza and saw Haru standing right next to her. He smirked to himself just as he had thought Haru was still alive. Return to me cheza, Haru.  
  
Cheza shook her head and stepped back refusing to go. But Haru just stood there she was confused how did that man know her. Who are you? How do you know my name? Questioned Haru. What's going on?  
  
Darcia smirked at this. I see so you have no memory of me. Replied Darcia staring at Haru. I am your creator. You were created from a lunar flower just as Cheza was. When my grandfather did this project you and Cheza were the two perfect creations. Said Darcia. But you and Cheza are slightly different. What! Said Haru this all surprised her all this time she never knew that much about herself.  
  
You were created from a lunar flower but also injected with wolf DNA. Replied Darcia. Everyone was shocked mouths open in awe as they stared at Haru. She had wolf in her but how.  
  
You are nothing more but a creation. An object. Said Darcia. Taken aback by this Haru broke into tears she knew she was created from someone because cheza had told her but she was just an object and nothing more. Tsume just stood there he didn't know what to say.  
  
Kiba couldn't take this any longer and lunged forward at Darcia ready to attack him back was thrown back by a barrier. Kiba shook his head and growled ready to attack again. Then a laser shot out aiming for kiba but he dogged it.  
  
Another laser blasted from the ship but this time it hit Toboe sending him flying in the air and falling hard on to the ground. Toboe! Shouted Hige now wolf running towards him only to be hit by one to. Cheza and Haru mourned as they saw their friends being hurt.  
  
(Wolf)  
  
Kiba and Tsume kept running towards Darcia dodging lasers that aimed at them. But then one hit Tsume that sent him pummeling to the ground. Tsume! to Tsume who was still in his wolf form. She embraced him as she cried.  
  
Haru looked over to kiba who had gotten hit by a lot of blast but still he refused to give up. Again and again he refused to stand down. He growled and another blast hit him sending him tumbling to the ground. That is enough. This one does not want to see the wolves get hurt we will go with you. Said cheza. Hmph I knew you would see it my way soon enough. Replied Darcia.  
  
Haru watched as Cheza embraced kiba into a hug and say something to him then a few seconds after kiba collapsed unconscious. Cheza left to go on Darcia ship and Haru got up to follow but something tugged on her dress.  
  
She turned to see that it was tsume stopping her. Haru ...don't go. Said tsume. He's a noble he can't be trusted. If I refuse he will kill you all. I have to go. Replied Haru hugging tsume. Please...Haru I love you. Said tsume pleading.  
  
This one knows that. And I love you too that why I'm doing this to protect you. Replied Haru. Tsume let me be the one to heal your heart. And with that she left Tsume and walked onto darcia's ship never looking back.  
  
(A/N: next chapter: don't make me blue. 


	6. Don't make me blue

This is really the first chapter where Blue plays a big part so it was hard for me to get her to sound very in character from the story. I'd really like to thank all the people that read my fanfic there were a lot of spelling errors but I fixed them all. I have learned a lot about writing fanfics.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 6: Don't make me blue

Hara and Cheza sat in the back of Darcia's ship. Cheza refused to talk but Haru on the other hand let out all her emotions. Tsu...me. Murmured Haru staring out the window tears flowing down her face. Darcia heard this and chuckled causing Haru to become angry.

The wolves say you have no heart. And I think they are right you don't. Said Haru. Hmph that is what they think. Replied Darcia. Let them say what they want. You...look just like Harmona. Darcia said glancing over at Haru. What? Questioned Haru. Then there was a huge explosion. What have those fools done? Questioned Darcia.

Later on they arrived at darcia's keep. As they walked through the hall Darcia gasped as he saw his servant pinned to the door. He dropped Cheza and ran to her and pulled the nails out of her hands. Lord Darcia please forgive me there was nothing I could do.

Darcia's face turned into a scared and concerned looked as he opened the door she was pinned to revealing his lovers lifeless body lying in a bed with wires attached to her. Jagara's reach extended here. Said the servant. Haru glanced over at Harmona she looked like her. She knew she looked a little like cheza but this woman had some of the features that she had to

Darcia placed his hand on harmona's neck and found that there was no pulse she was dead. Cheza walked up to Harmona and placed her hand on her arm and began to sing. Haru recognized this lullaby and began to sing along.

Don't do that. Ordered Darcia. But they continued to sing. Don't do that. He said again getting angry. They didn't stop and this made Darcia mad. Don't do that! Shouted Darcia throwing cheza to the ground.

Cheza! Shouted Haru running up to her. Don't worry this one will be fine. Said Cheza smiling weakly. They said they'll stop at nothing to kill every wolf. Said the servant. Those people don't know anything. Said Darcia. Harmona. _My love I wish to see you again. _Without the wolves there is still one thing I have in me. Said Darcia. I have the eye of the wolf. Darcia picked up Harmona pulling off the wires and spinning her around as if dancing with her.

I can see you Harmona. Said Darcia. _I know we will see each other again. I love you Darcia._ Lord Darcia. Said a confused servant as he put Harmona back into the bed. Haru watched in horror as Darcia screamed in agony he banged his head on the metal wall causing himself to bleed. He dropped to the floor and mourned of the death of his lover.

(Blue)

Get back here! Shouted a man and two other thugs chasing a woman out of a building. What's the matter I thought you wanted work? Question the leader of the two thugs. I won't take a job to please humans. Said Blue.

We paid the guy a lot of money for you. Now be a good girl and...Ahh!! Screamed the first thug as blue bit him on the arm. And ran off.

(Wolves)

You up and movin already? Questioned Hige as kiba sat up and held his wounded shoulder. Come on guys I know we've been through a lot but why all the mopping. I couldn't sleep that's why. Replied Toboe. Well I couldn't either. Said Hige. You slept like a dead man as always. Replied Tsume.

Look I'm just as frustrated as the rest of you guys. Replied Hige. But none of this is gonna help figure out what to do now. What are we gonna do live here for the rest of our lives. Somebody say something dammit! Shouted Hige. Kiba you haven't said anything ever since we got here. Drop it. Replied tsume.

Yeah leave him alone. Replied Toboe. Kiba got hurt the worst. It's not that. It's just I'm really pissed off. Said kiba. Then they heard shouting and footsteps. They turned only to see a girl step in. (which is the one and only Blue). Wow she's hot. Said Hige.

I see she's got friends. Said the leader of the thugs as the walked in. yeah so you got a problem? Questioned Hige jumping in front of Blue. Hand her over. Said the leader. Why should we? Replied Hige. She's are property. Move. He said to the two thugs as they surrounded the wolves.

You guys don't live in this city do you? Questioned the leader of the men. Yeah so what if we don't. Said Hige. There's a big demand for young bodies in this town. Replied the first thug. People will pay a lot for healthy workers. Said the second thug.

Then the second thug sung a crow bar at tsume and Toboe who dodged it with ease. You don't expect of to give up or bodies do you! Shouted tsume dodging him again and giving him a high kick to the head.

The leader charged at blue who dodged him and Hige rushed him to the ground. The first thug charged at kiba who dodged him and tripped him to the ground with his foot. (A/N: I thought that part was so funny all it took was a sweep of his foot to get the guy down.) Kiba pinned the guy to the ground and turned into his wolf form.

The thug turned to see the others pinned to the ground by the others now in their wolf form. I'm going...crazy. It's the curse of the house of Darcia! Shouted the thug and screamed as kiba was ready to attack him but stopped before reverting back to his human form and running off along with the others.

Later on they found a junk heap and decided to rest there. Did you see the stupid look on their faces? Said tsume laughing. I know that was funny. Said Toboe. Kiba are you all right? Yeah. Replied kiba. And what about you? Asked Hige looking up at Blue.

Yeah thanks for helping me out. Replied Blue. We didn't do it for you. Those guys just caught us in a bad mood. Said tsume. She was just thanking us why do you have to be so mean? Questioned Hige. By the way it's not like we run into girls a lot. By the way I'm Hige. Said Hige looking up at Blue.

My name is...it's Blue. It's been awhile. Said Blue looking over at the others. What! You guys know each other? Questioned Hige. You could say that. Replied kiba. You did some pretty nasty things to us when you were with that human. Said tsume. That old guy where is he? Asked Toboe.

Something happened and we got separated. Replied Blue. He was tracking us in the last city we were in. said kiba. I know he was that's why he was there. Replied blue. Pops will track down a wolf till the ends of earth. (A/N: she calls Quent pops right or at least I think so.)

I don't get it aren't you a wolf? Questioned Toboe. Hey those girls. You know the ones that were with you guys. Said Blue. Where are they? They had strange scents. Oh you mean cheza and Haru. Replied Toboe. Cheza? Haru? Questioned Blue.

Uh...well let's just say we shouldn't talk about it. Replied Hige. I know how about all of us go look for food. Not a chance porky! Shouted tsume. Why not. Replied Hige. She was doing everything she could to catch us. Said tsume. Yeah...but. You know your only saying that because it didn't happen to you. Said Toboe looking up at Hige.

Forget it I don't wanna hang around with a bung of kids. Said blue walking off. Hey hold on! Shouted Hige running off after her. Hige! Shouted Toboe. Forget it his tail wags whenever there's a girl around. Let him go. Said tsume.

When we were in the last city she found out she was half wolf cheza and Haru told her. Said kiba. I wonder what cheza and Haru are doing. Do you think their ok? Questioned Toboe.

(Hige and Blue)

Wait up! Shouted Hige finally catching up with blue. You should go back your friends are probably waiting for you. Said blue. Its ok it's boring when it's just guys. Replied Hige putting on a toothy grin.

(Kiba, tsume, Toboe)

It was getting close to dark and Hige was still with blue. I wander where Hige went? Questioned Toboe. Wants he gets dumped he'll come back. Replied tsume. I'm gonna go look for him. Said Toboe walking off.

That's the same crest from where cheza and Haru were held. Said kiba noticing the big crest with weird designs. This area must still be part of that noble's land. Replied tsume. Why didn't you kill that guy back there? Asked tsume. I would have expected you to jump at the chance to rip those humans apart.

Even if we would have killed them I doubt they would have tasted very good. Said kiba. Hmph can't argue with that. Replied tsume. You know when we had first met Haru and she had joined us I kept telling myself she couldn't be trusted.

But as the days past by and the more we talked the more was falling in love with her. Said tsume. Then after we had gotten out of that forest we had shared are first kiss. I don't know why but something had changed me. After that noble came and she had agreed to go with him. I just wanted to deny loving her and push away my feelings. But I can't do that even now. It was as if my world had fallen apart. Said tsume. Hmph I don't know why I'm even telling you this.

Hmph I think I kinda already knew. Replied kiba. She was so attached to you.

(Hige and blue)

How come those guys were chasing you? Questioned Hige. I thought I should work. Replied blue. That's something I've never thought about. Hige said rubbing the back of his neck. That's how it's supposed to be. Work is hard to let go of when it's all you've ever known. Said blue.

For my whole life I've stuck by pops side always wanted to be useful to him. Said blue. From your point of view that must sound crazy. But I was always happy being that way.

If nothing had happened I could have stayed happy. Said blue. Telling Hige about her past and the fire. I don't know what happened that day or if it was wolves that killed everyone. But pops thinks that's what happened.

And just because of that he hates wolves? Questioned Hige. If I never knew what I was I could have stayed with pops forever. If I had never met those girls. I could have lived like that forever if I hadn't learned there was some wolf in me. Said blue

So are you gonna go back to that guy? Questioned Hige. I can't go back. I would have to track you guys down again. Replied blue. I wouldn't mind being hunted by a girl. Said Hige. I'm the one who does most of the chasing.

But they always get away. Sometimes when I get In the mood I have to take a leak kinda like right now said Hige winking. Well go some where and do it that nasty. Replied blue. I'll hold it looks like your ready to run. Said Hige smirking. You're nice. Gross but nice. Replied blue giggling.

Yeah I get that all the time. Said Hige rubbing the back of his neck. Hey why don't you come with me? Questioned blue. Where to? Asked Hige. Doesn't matter where. Replied blue. Hmmm. sounds tempting. Said Hige

Huh? What the hell are you doing here runt? Questioned Hige as Toboe peeked out from the side of the bridge. Did was just passing by. Replied Toboe giggling as he walked up to them, rubbing the back of his neck. Then a gunshot was heard.

Was that a gunshot? Questioned Toboe. Dammit! Come on. Replied Hige as they both jumped off the bridge. Hey! Come on! Shouted Hige looking up at Blue, who was still on the bridge.

(Kiba, Tsume)

Kiba and tsume dodged the bullet that was fired at them they looked up only to see it was the same guys that they fought, except it was only two of them.

Did see we got ourselves some wolves. Said one of the thugs with the gun. Jagara would pay us a lot for you. Jagara? Questioned Tsume. The thug fired another shot but this time it barely missed Tsume grazing his arm.

Tsume and kiba had barely gotten away from the thugs, and came upon a trailer. Are you all right? Asked kiba as Tsume stumbled almost falling on the ground. Yeah it just grazed my arm. Replied Tsume.

Are you boys all right? Do you need help? Asked an old lady coming out of the trailer. Get back! Shouted an old man coming out of the trailer with a shot rifle. (A/N: that's what he had right?).

Put the gun down their only children. Said the old woman. Don't be stupid their wolves and their dangerous. Replied the old man. We are not gonna hurt you. We're just trying to get away from some people. Kiba said trying to reassure them that they weren't going to hurt them.

We're just trying to get away from some people. Kiba said. I don't want to kill if there's no reason to. From behind Hige, Toboe, and Blue came. Oh crap! Hige shouted seeing the gun.

Blue ran up to the old man and he shot at her but she dodged the bullets, and walked up to him flattening her ears and sat down in from of the man to show him she wasn't going to hurt him

Those guys are hunting wolves and are gonna sell us. Tsume said with a serious expression. It's up to you to do something. Come on. The old man said.

A few minutes later, the men that were chasing them came to where the trailer was. Die you damn wolves! The old man shouted pretending to shout Hige and Toboe as they laid on the ground playing dead.

Did you kill them? Questioned the surprised leader. Their not worth anything if their dead. Come on. Said one of the thugs walking off as the others followed.

Later that night, kiba and the others sat on a picnic table eating some food the old woman offered them. While blue sat next to the old man as he stroked her fur.

I'm sorry about the trouble earlier. I can't believe my husband though you were wolves. The old woman said. He seems to be getting more confused. We've seen such horrible things. That castle of the darcia's west from here used to be beautiful. The old lady said. But it's a giant grave now.

It's like everything in this world has given up. The lady said. No it hasn't. Kiba said. The old man isn't confused we are wolves. You ready to go? Asked Hige looking at Toboe. Yeah. Replied Toboe.

Good bye mister. Blue said reverting back to her human form following the others. Were are you going? Questioned the old man. To the castle in the west.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update school started and it's been difficult for me to update fast. All that homework has been killing me. Any way I already started typing the ext chapter so I won't take long.

Next chapter: fallen keep.


	7. Fallen Keep

Once again I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my fanfic, and who has supported me since this is my first fanfic. Awrawrawrawrawrawra your fanfics are extremely funny. thank you whiskers for the review.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 7: Fallen Keep

The wolves all sat by the place that they had been the day of the full moon. They began their journey to Darcia's keep.

They went that way right? Toboe questioned looking onward at the desert wasteland. Yeah they did. Hige replied as he was sitting next to Blue. Are we going? Toboe asked. Well yeah we have to go. Hige replied.

So where are you guys going? Blue asked. We're trying to find are way to paradise. Hige replied. Paradise? Blue questioned. It's something every wolf has to try to do. Hige said. Oh right...to find paradise. Blue replied. You're coming with us. Right Blue? Hige questioned.

It sounds nice...but I can't go. Blue replied. Well I'm not going either. Hige said stubbornly. You know you'd be better off if you stayed with the humans. Kiba said glancing at Blue. It's not too late to go back.

What are you saying kiba! Shouted Hige. I have no intension of going back. Blue replied. I can never go back to the way I used to be. Blue. Hige said glancing at her. It's just I need to find out what I really am. Blue said.

Well the only thing to do is to move forward. Kiba replied. Yeah he's right all you gotta do is move forward. Right! Right! Hige said in a positive tone, glancing at Toboe and Tsume. Oh yeah. I can see right through ya porky. Tsume said.

Now if only Cheza and Haru were with us. Toboe said. I told you not to say that. Hige said pushing Toboe's head with his fist. O.k. now that everything's settle. On to paradi...uh. We're going this way. Kiba said interrupting his sentence, pointing to the other direction. What, paradise isn't over there. Toboe said.

But Darcia's keep is. Kiba replied. His keep? Hige questioned. Do you think cheza and Haru are there? Toboe asked. Kiba nodded his head. Kiba, cheza and Haru left us on their own free will. Tsume said. They did it to protect us. Kiba said. She's waiting for us, and I'm sure Haru's waiting for you Tsume, and if you love her you'll come back for her.

Tsume turned his head to the side, kiba was right Haru was waiting for him; he still loved her, he needed to let her know that. We might get killed this time. Tsume said. If we're meant to die so be it. Kiba replied. So we're going to find cheza and Haru. Toboe said.

Yeah let's go. Hige said. Hige was about to run, but saw that blue was still sitting there. Come on. Hige said holding out his hand to her. Blue nodded and took it, and together they headed for Darcia's keep to save Cheza and Haru.

(Later on)

It was about night time now, and the group had got caught in a blizzard. Kiba! We should find some shelter! Toboe shouted from behind. Yeah kiba! Let's wait till this storm is over! Hige shouted.

No we have to keep going! You can stay but I'm gonna keep going! Kiba shouted from in front. Fine then you go on! We'll catch up later! Hige shouted. And with that said they looked on as kiba left. Tsume was anxious to find Haru but this storm was to strong.

Later on, kiba had finally reached the keep by sun rise; he sniffed the air and found cheza and Haru's scent, and ran inside.

(Cheza and Haru)

Cheza awoke from her sleep and sat upward, and stared at the door. Cheza what is it? Haru questioned glancing at Cheza. He is here. Cheza said. What! You mean kiba and the others. Haru said getting excited. They really came for us.

Cheza stood up and glanced at the door as kiba ran in. Cheza, Haru! Shouted kiba. Kiba! Cheza and Haru shouted, happy to see him. Cheza ran up to kiba, Haru was about to go to but noticed Darcia and gasped. Cheza look out! Haru shouted. But it was too late; Darcia grabbed cheza by the neck, and held her up over his head as she screamed.

(Tsume and others)

So this is the keep of the house of Darcia. Tsume said. Place looks haunted. Hige replied. By what? Toboe questioned. By all the ghost of the cursed nobles. Hige said trying to scare Toboe. Come on don't say stuff like that. Toboe said getting scared.

But are you sure those girls are inside there? Blue questioned. The scent is faint but it's defiantly a lunar flower. Hige replied. He's got visitors. Tsume said glancing at the car parked in front of the entrance.

Blue gasped and ran up to the car. Hey hold on! Hige shouted. Blue sniffed the car, she recognized that scent. Pops is here. Blue said. Blue what's gotten into you? Hige questioned.

(Cher, Hubb, and Quent)

Quent and hubb had met up and Cher had escaped from the castle, and now they were all together and came back to get cheza and Haru now that she knew there was another flower maiden. It seemed like everyone was after them now.

(Kiba)

Darcia threw cheza to the ground, and she screamed in pain as her back hit one of the pole thingies. (To be honest I don't know what that thing was that she hit her back on.) Cheza! Shouted Haru running up to her.

Kiba charged at Darcia and Darcia pulled out his sword swinging at kiba cutting the side of his face

(Tsume and others)

Why the hell are you in such a rush? Hige questioned. Its pops he's here. Blue replied. But do you really wanna go back to pops guy? Toboe asked. No...it might be better...if I didn't. Blue replied. Maybe the reason he's out here, is to find you. Toboe said.

So what if he is. Tsume said. Are you gonna go back to being that humans dog? Hey lay off! Shouted Hige. Yeah tsume be quiet. You don't know what its like! Toboe shouted. Guess I don't. I'm not like the two of you. Tsume replied. I never had the pleasure of being someone's pet.

We don't have time to fight. Let's go find the others. Hige said. _Just wait Haru, I'm coming back for you._ Tsume thought.

(Kiba)

Wolf, have you come for revenge? Darcia questioned looking at kiba who was still in his wolf form. You will not hurt cheza! Kiba shouted. Cheza and Haru are beings we created. Darcia said. Why do you protect them? I don't know who you nobles are, and what you're trying to do, but I don't really care. Kiba said. Cheza and Haru are all that matters, their gonna show us the way to paradise.

You damn wolf, all this started with you. Darcia said. Darcia and kiba had once again begun to fight. All you could hear was the slashing of swords and claws. Kiba stood his ground limping slightly covered in cuts. Haru stood close to cheza as she watched them fight.

Your kind stole everything from me. Darcia said. You gave me grief, suffering, and my eye turned into one like yours. And now all I have is despair. Darcia said pointing his sword at Haru and the unconscious cheza. No please don't! Shouted Haru closing her is, holding on to cheza.

What is it that you want? Kiba questioned. Have you found paradise? Darcia questioned. We will no matter what. Kiba said. And what do you expect to find there? Darcia questioned. A future, not hope, or despair.

(Tsume and others)

Tsume and the others stopped as they heard a gun shot. What was that? Hige questioned. It must be pops we have to stop him before he kills kiba. Blue said. Let's go. Tsume said as they all ran in the direction where they heard the shot.

(Kiba)

Kiba growled as he dodged the bullet, he was pissed at how everyone was some how trying to kill him today. (A/N: lol) it was Quent who shot at him. Quent! Shouted hubb running inside. Is that the other flower maiden? Cher questioned glancing at Haru.

Darcia dropped his sword and simply walked away. (A/N: I thought that part was so weird. Lol) it's over wolf. Quent said aiming his gun at kiba. No don't! Shouted blue transforming into her wolf form jumping in front of kiba.

Blue. Quent said in surprise. Just then darcia's servant's crystal ball began to glow. (A/N: we'll just call it a crystal ball for now.) From outside the castle Jagara's ships flew over the keep.

(Please insert song they played for this episode.lol.) My lord Darcia! Shouted the servant. But it was to late a laser thingy shot threw the roof exploding killing his servant. (A/n: they made it look funny how his servant died. lol. that cracked me up.)

Tsume and Haru called for one anther. Tsume ran to her but was blocked of as a rock came crashing down. Kiba tried to get cheza but rocks came crashing down. Kiba reverted back to his human form dodging rocks that flew from the ceiling. Cheza! Shouted kiba.

Cheza. Cher said walking up to her and Haru. Haru backed away from cheza, she was afraid of what these people might do. You must be the other flower maiden. Cher said glancing at Haru. We have to hurry. Hubb said picking up cheza bridle style. Come on. Cher said holding out a hand to Haru. No. Haru replied backing away. She screamed as a rock came crashing down.

How could you blue. Quent said feeling betrayed. (Omg who cares your dog doesn't love you anymore stop crying). Quent lets go. Shouted hubb as they ran out. Quent glanced at blue as she ran the other way.

(Hubb, Cher)

Cher ran as hubb carried cheza. They turned the corner only to see Jagara's forces in the hall. Jagara! Shouted Cher. Then Blue came running forward and bit on one of the solders neck.

That way. Blue said. Did that wolf just talk? Questioned hubb. The solder guy shot some weird magnetic wave from his shield hitting blue sending her flying to the ground. Hubb and Cher turned to run the other way but was surrounded by Jagara's men.

(Kiba and others)

Kiba what are you doing! Tsume shouted as kiba ran the other direction. To get cheza! Kiba shouted.

Cheza awoke only to see herself being carried on a ship by Jagara's men. Kiba! Cheza shouted.

(Wolf)

Kiba ran as fast as his legs would carry him, as he chased the ship. Determination written all over his face.

Jagara's let out one final laser, causing the whole keep to crumble to the ground. (A/N: I would say explode but that's to dramatic. Lol.)

(Tsume, Toboe, Hige)

Toboe, Hige, and tsume stood by the crumbled area, of the remains of the keep, as snow began to fall. Kiba! Kiba! Toboe shouted calling for kiba. Tsume just looked onward._ I couldn't save her, I let her die. _Thought tsume staring at his reflection in the water.

They all glanced over to the crumbled debris as they heard something coming from the bottom of it. Haru gasped for air as she pushed of the rocks, coming out from the bottom of it.

Tsume. Haru said obviously shocked by all of this. Haru burst into tears as tsume ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. It's ok now. Tsume said hugging her tighter as she cried. After that nothing could be heard but a single howl from kiba in the air.

(A/N: you know this chapter didn't take me that long to write. It only took me one day because usually I get tired. Well any way now that that's said...

next chapter: believers of wolves


	8. believers of wolves

Writing fanfics is getting more complicated by the minute. Schools is so annoying cause it's gonna take longer for me to get these chapters up. So please forgive me if I take long. Any way here's the next chapter.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 8: believers of wolves

He's gone. Why can we find him? Toboe questioned referring to Kiba. Toboe along with tsume, Hige and Haru, had been walking in snow four hours looking for kiba. Listen we looked for him every where. Hige replied. He might not have made it.

I know kiba and cheza are still alive. We have to try. Haru said determination written all over her face. Tsume where are you going? Hige questioned as tsume turned to walk in a different direction, Haru following behind. To look for him again. Tsume replied.

I'm telling you, you won't find anything. Hige said. His scent isn't anywhere. I give up its hopeless. Hige said sitting on the ground. Give up on what? Tsume asked. Paradise I don't give a damn anymore. Hige said. What are you saying? Haru questioned. I'm saying count me out! Hige shouted.

What you can't be serious! Toboe shouted. I was never really interested in going in the first place. Hige said. And you always seemed so happy. Tsume said. But that doesn't give you a reason to yell at Haru about all of this.

If I had never met kiba, none of this would have ever happened to me. Hige said. If he hadn't come to the city, I doubt any of us would have left. Tsume said. Things were a lot easier. Hige replied. Yeah, but except the fact that we were pretty pathetic back there. Tsume replied. Well we're pretty pathetic out here to! Hige shouted.

Come on cut it out would you. Toboe said kneeling down trying to keep himself warm. Isn't it bad enough that are bodies are wrecked? Yeah for most of my life, I've been living in that other town. Always thinking my life meant nothing. Haru said. I have no memories, I have forgotten my past. But now that I'm with all of you, I feel like I have a purpose. So we shouldn't fight.

Yeah she's right; we can't keep fighting like this. Tsume said looking at Hige. Then Toboe caught a scent of something. What is it? Questioned Tsume. I don't know, but it smells familiar. Toboe said walking up to where the scent was coming from, with the others following.

It's him again. Tsume said looking down at the unconscious Quent. His body is completely is almost frozen. Toboe said. Just leave him. Hige replied. How can you say that when you know how important he is to blue. Toboe said. If we don't do some thing he's gonna die. We couldn't do anything to save blue remember. Toboe said recalling what happened at the keep. .

A pissed off Hige grabbed Toboe and punched him in the face, sending him pummeling to the ground. (A/N: o.k. guys I'm gonna be honest. If he ever punched me in the face like that, I would have tackled them to the ground and made him eat snow. Any way back to the story.)

Would you stop it already! Tsume shouted grabbing Hige by the collar, to stop him from punching Toboe any further. Don't take it out on him. Arrgh...we're looking for kiba right? Then let's go. Hige said in an angry tone. Toboe are you alright? Haru asked in concern, examining his face for any bruises.

Yeah I'm fine. Toboe said. Why don't you guys go ahead I'll catch up later. Don't come crying to me when he shoots you! Hige shouted from afar. Hey remember don't get involved he's a human after all. Tsume said walking off. Be careful ok. Haru said. Haru coming on! Tsume shouted who was now half way to where Hige was. I'm coming! Haru shouted running toward him.

(Wolf)

Toboe walked up, and laid down next to Quent to warm him up. Quent rapped his arm around Toboe and started talking in his sleep. Blue there you are my good girl. I'm so sorry. He said opening his eye's slightly seeing his son ruth. (A/N: is that his sons name. I heard him say before. I guess that is it.) Ruth he said as he cried. And Toboe licked his tears away as he cried.

(Kiba)

Kiba awoke in some bushes. He looked up to see that he was in a desert, and from far away he could see some land and ran to it.

As kiba had finally gotten to where the land was, he came upon a small oasis. As he was drinking from it he began to hear giggling, as he looked up he saw a young girl with short brown hair, purple eyes, blue jeans, and a yellow sweater.

Who are you? Kiba questioned. My name is Miyu. She replied as kiba looked down at her reflection seeing that she was a lynx cat. (A/N: I don't like lynx cats. Their freakin tricksters.) It doesn't really matter this place doesn't care who you are. What do you mean by that? Kiba questioned. Because in this world everyone can be free. Miyu replied.

(Tsume, Hige, Haru)

Tsume, Hige, and Haru had gotten out of the snow and were now in some canyon looking place. It's useless to keep looking. Hige said. Do we go back past those mountains or search that fallen keep again? Either way I doubt he's still alive. He is alive. Haru replied glancing at Hige. Have faith in him Hige.

Hmph. Where does all that confidence come from? Questioned Hige. I never really knew you where so worried about that blue chick. Tsume said. What! I haven't even said anything about her. Hige replied. It's because that you haven't said anything. Tsume said. That proves you're worried.

And this one can tell that you care deeply for blue. Said Haru smiling. (A/N: ok people Haru only says this one depending on what type of sentence, so don't ask me.) Oh Haru not you to. Hige replied. It's not like that.

Then they looked up to see an airship, and back up in the small opening of the canyon wall, to keep them from being spotted. Those are the same guys that brought down Darcia's keep. Tsume said. Which ever noble they work for, their to strong for us.

It's Jagara. Replied Hige. Jagara? Tsume questioned. Jagara was the one that took cheza. Haru said looking up at the ship. And Jagara is the ruling noble to the south. Hige said. How do you know that? Tsume asked. I just heard the name as all. Hige replied.

Jagara that's what that human said in the last city. Tsume said. He made it sound like they were collecting wolves. But why the hell would she wanna do that? Tsume questioned.

(Toboe)

Toboe walked up the hill of the canyon. He began to hear noises from behind him, he turned to look but found that nothing was there. He continued to walk but heard the noise getting closer. Toboe glanced over only to see two Indian looking guys. (A/N: just think of Squanto that Indian guy that taught the pilgrims every thing and then you'll get a good picture of what they look like.) On a horses coming after him.

Toboe began to run as the men chased him. The man with the feather in his head aimed his bow and arrow at him. Toboe screamed as they shot at him.

That was Toboe! Haru shouted as they ran to where they heard the distress howl.

(Wolf)

Tsume and Hige tackled the two men that were chasing Toboe, and quickly reverted to their human forms. Are you one of Jagara's? Tsume questioned holding his knife up at the mans neck, while Hige held the other by the shirt. Toboe are you alright? Haru questioned. Yeah thanks a lot. Toboe replied sighing in relief. (A/N: o.k. where the hell does Tsume keep that knife? I didn't see any pockets. Lol.)

Jagara? The man questioned obviously confused. She's collecting wolves and I wanna know why! Tsume shouted. The man just gave him a weird look and bust into laughter. Why are you laughing at us? Toboe questioned. If you were wolves you should have said so in the first place. Said the man. The elders gonna get me for this.

(A few mins. After)

Sorry about that, you see some of are friends were attacked last night and we assumed it was you. Said the man. Well it wasn't. Tsume replied. I know, for one thing they used guns. The man said. It couldn't have been wolves.

My tribe believes in wolves. The man said. In their existence and spirits. My, what a beautiful lady. What's your name? The man questioned noticing Haru walking next to Tsume. Me? My name is Haru. Replied Haru blushing slightly. My name is Iek. Iek said. Such a pretty name for such a beautiful woman. He said smirking. Haru's cheeks became redder as she turned her head the other way giggling.

Hey watch it. Tsume said grunting. Sorry I didn't know she was yours. Replied Iek. Well here we are. He said as they reached an Indian looking village. Everyone lives here together? Toboe questioned. Yeah we travel together. Iek replied. We live together by treating everything equally.

How's he doing? Asked Iek knelling down next to an injured dog as two little girls tended his wounds. He's better now. One of the girls replied. And he drank a bunch of milk a while ago. The other said. (A/N: I hate those little girls their annoying.) That's good. Iek replied as the two girls ran off giggling.

Was he one of your friends that were attacked? Tsume questioned. I don't know if they were pouters, but they just hurt the dogs and left. Iek replied. We know who might have done it. Tsume said. It was probably that human from earlier.

But it couldn't have been. That guy was half frozen. Toboe said defending Quent. Beside I think he know the difference between a wolf and a dog. How come you're trying so hard to defend that old guy!? Hige shouted. He was talking in his sleep. He said blue I'm sorry. Toboe said.

Maybe it was Jagara who mistook the dogs for wolves. Hige replied. She might be killing anything that looks like a wolf. You said earlier about believing in wolves. Tsume said. What did you mean by that? I meant what I said. Iek replied. Wolves are the ancestors of every human being except for the nobles.

Then a very old looking man walked up to them. (A/N: the first time I saw him I thought he was an old woman.) Iek. The old man said. Yes elder. Iek said glancing at the elder. Bring along our guest. The elder said.

(Kiba)

Kiba had been in the strange land for a while, and was looking around for a way out. Stop following me. Kiba said glancing at Miyu. Why? Miyu questioned. Aren't scared of me? Kiba questioned. I'm not scared. Miyu replied. I'm a wolf you know. Kiba said. Isn't it obvious. Miyu replied.

Miyu and kiba walked up the top of the hill, and kiba was amazed at what he saw. Endless plains of grass, and tress, with lakes, animals roaming all around. Is...this paradise? Kiba questioned. Paradise? Miyu questioned confused. It's a place where you can free. Kiba replied. I've been looking for it all my life.

If that's what you think it is then it must be. Miyu said turning into her cat form. ( I'll just call it that for now.) Running playfully as kiba turned into his wolf form chasing her as he pounced on her playfully. Kiba moved to get up but Miyu grabbed his arm stopping him. Kiba will you stay with me forever? Miyu asked. Kiba turned his face the other was obviously in deep thought, as he helps her up.

But were different species. Kiba replied. But I can sense you're feelings and you can sense mine. My said. Are you scared. I'm not scared. Kiba replied. Not even the thought of death scares me. Since the day I was born deaths been nipping at me. He said telling her about his past, and the fire that killed his pack, how the native Indian looking guy raised him.

I spent every moment searching for where I was meant to be. Kiba said. It's strange how I'm telling you this. I've never opened up to anyone. Not my friends, not even cheza or Haru.

( Tsume and others)

It was about nighttime now, and Tsume and the rest of the bunch were in the teepee having a conversation.( A/N: they have teepee's right. Lol.) Long ago when man was still an animal monsters ravaged this world. The elder said. Earth opened paradise, and set wolves upon the land. The wolves fought against the evil and vanquished the monsters.

Then were left with the ignorant man beast. He said. They taught many things and from apart of their own bodies, the wolves created humanity. You mean humans were created from wolves? Toboe questioned. Yes back when the world was young just as you are now. Elder replied. When you wolves seek out paradise the world will come to an end. It is unclear of what will really happen.

When the wolves find paradise, everything in this world will seize to be. Elder said. Who first began this search? Was it you? Elder questioned looking at Toboe. No. Toboe replied. Was it you. He said again glancing at Hige. Not likely. Hige replied. And tsume shook his head.

You are a flower maiden are you not? Elder questioned glancing at Haru. Yes there is another like me, but she was kidnapped. Haru replied. Listen to words I speak. You will be the key to paradise along with the other flower maiden. Elder said. Guide these wolves to paradise.

Haru nodded. I ...I'm sorry I'm kinda tired. Haru said walking out the teepee. She walked up to the large boulder and sat on it, looking beyond the mountain ahead. She felt hands rest on shoulders and turned that it was Iek.

It's beautiful isn't it. Iek said. Umm...yeah. Haru replied. What wrong? Iek questioned. Nothing...it's just that how am I supposed to lead them to paradise. Haru said. Their the ones that are protecting me. They've been fighting all this time, but all I can ever do is hide. She said.

I'm sure that's not true. Iek replied. Your helpful in many way to them. Hmm...I guess you right. Haru said. But how am I supposed to believe that anymore, not after everything that happened. That man had told me I was created by lunar flowers just like Cheza. Haru said. He said I was nothing more than an object. Who's Cheza? Iek questioned. She is one of the flower maidens. Haru replied. I guess you could say she's kinda like a sister.

I see. Well it's getting late you should get some sleep. Iek said walking off. Hmph at the rate I'm going I don't think I'll get very much. Haru replied.

(Later that night)

Tsume couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind. He walked out of the teepee he and the others were sharing and walked into Haru's. ( Their not gonna have sex for all you perverts. This isn't that type of fanfic.) Carefully not to startle her, he nudged her softly.

Haru awoke and turned to the side seeing that it was Tsume who had woke her up. Tsume why are you awake? Haru questioned as he helped her sit upward. I...couldn't sleep. Tsume replied. Oh...I see. Haru said. What is it? Tsume questioned as Haru cupped his cheeks with her hands, smiling.

Tsume I wish to see your true form. Haru said. Tsume was sure why6 but he nodded and did it any way. Haru smiled as she petted him and stroked his fur, as he laid his head on her lap. Haru you know that day when that noble had taken you away from me I couldn't handle it. Tsume said. I tried to tell myself a hundred times that I had never loved you. But no matter what I couldn't push away my feelings. And I realized how important you were to me.

I love you tsume. I will be with you forever. Haru said hugging him. Even if we don't find paradise I'll be with you till the end. Hmm...the end huh. Tsume said his head still lying on her lap. Haru sing to me please. Haru nodded her head and began to sing the lullaby that she and cheza always sang. And they spent the rest of the night together.

(Next morning)

Toboe and Hige yawned as they came out of their teepee, and stretched as they glanced over at Haru and Tsume as they came out her teepee. So Tsume how did you suddenly get from this teepee to Haru's huh? Hige questioned smirking. What you guys doing in there huh? Haru's face turned bright red as she said nothing. It's not like that. You have a sick mind Hige! Tsume said.

Tsume glanced over noticing Iek by his horse. Iek it's time for us to leave. Tsume said. Already? Iek questioned. We're looking for a friend, but we can't seem to pick up his scent. Tsume replied. Do you know what lies beyond those mountains? A dangerous land. No one go there. Iek replied.

So it's a place that no one can find? Tsume questioned. Let's go I'll take you there. Iek replied. After a few minutes they were by the entrance of the mountains. Lying here is the land called the deserts bone. Iek said. Why the deserts bone? Tsume questioned.

There is nothing but sand and dry ground. But it is said who ever goes in experiences true happiness. Iek replied. Why the hell would you find happiness in a place like that? Hige questioned. The spirits tell us there's a giant patch of grass that's been there for years. Iek replied. It sends anyone who's been resting there to the garden of eternity.

Garden of eternity? Hige questioned. Do you think that could be paradise? Toboe asked. I'm not sure no one who has gone there has ever come back. Iek replied. Why don't stay with us? I'm afraid we can't do that. You see are friend is the one looking for paradise. Tsume replied. See you around. He said walking off with Hige and Haru.

But Toboe stayed. I'm... not going. Toboe said as Hige, tsume, and Haru stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at him. I...I wanna stay.

A/N: this stupid hurricane messed up my vacation . I was supposed to go to Orlando but this dumb ass hurricane messed it all up. Well enough about my problems r&r...

Next chapter: kiba found, a brand new hope.


	9. Kiba found, a new hope

Hello anime lovers, here's the start of a new chapter. And I can't believe a actually had time to type it up considering I've been so busy for the past few days. Living in Miami can be cool and gay at the same time considering that we have so many hurricanes. Well any way R&R.

Cry of a flower maiden

_I'm not going. Toboe said causing Haru, Tsume, Hige stopped dead in their tracks, as they turned to look at Toboe. I..I wanna stay here. _

Chapter 9: kiba found, a new hope

Your gonna stay here huh. Tsume said. So does that mean that you don't wanna be with us anymore? Yeah. Toboe replied not looking up at him. Haru and Hige just stared at him; they didn't know what to say. There's something about this place, how Iek and his people live. Toboe said. To me that's paradise.

Well are you sure? Toboe is this what you really want? Tsume questioned. Toboe just stared down at the ground not saying a word. Well if that's what you've decided then it's fine by me. Tsume said. Take care of yourself. Hey! Hige shouted as tsume walked of. Hige took one final look at Toboe before running to catch up with Tsume.

Toboe! Haru shouted tears running down her cheeks, as she ran up to him kneeling down to his height embracing him in a hug. I'll miss you. Take care. Haru said. I'll miss you to. Toboe replied. And with that Haru, Tsume, and Hige left.

Since the day I met him that kids always wanted to be with humans. Tsume said. The runts always had a soft spot for them. I guess that's pretty obvious. Hige said. Didn't you say you'd given up on paradise? Tsume questioned. Don't feel like you have to tag along for my sake. You'd keep going even if you had to do it alone? Hige asked.

I wanna see it for myself. Tsume replied. If wolves really do cause the world to end, I wanna be there when it happens. Besides, there's no way I'm giving up now, not after spending all this time with that jerk kiba. Tsume said. So I'm gonna look for him. Tsume. Haru said amazed at how he sounded. Hey tsume, when did you start talking like that? Hige asked. You sound just like him.

(Kiba and Miyu)

Kiba what's wrong? Miyu asked. I can't remember I keep hearing these voices. Kiba said. But I can't remember whose voices they are. I fell like I should know them. Your memory fade's little by little, and then you get used to it. Miyu replied. (I didn't wanna include that owl because he just creeps me out.)

Don't worry kiba I'll always be with you. Miyu said. Sure. Kiba said. But he still felt like he should remember the voices.

(Toboe)

Are you sure? Huh oh it's you. Toboe replied looking up at the horse. About paradise I mean. The horse said. I'm sure I don't really have what it takes. Toboe replied. Does anyone really have what it takes? The horse asked laughing.

It's no wonder they all think I'm a coward, not that it matters. Toboe said. I'm sure kiba will be fine, and it's not like I have to worry about Tsume or Hige. All I ever did was hold them back. Toboe said. Haru was the only one that stood by me the most. You mean that pretty girl that smelt nice? The horse questioned. Yeah. Toboe replied. She was kinda like a mother to me. If I'm here I won't get in their way.

(Tsume, Haru, Hige)

Man, talk about a waste land. Hige said as they came upon the desert Iek spoke of. Is that it? Tsume questioned seeing the patch of grass. It's those guys! Hige shouted seeing a tank roaming on the desert which was Jagara's.

(Toboe)

The dog that was injured barked at the mountain Hige, Tsume, and Haru went to. Oh no! Toboe shouted. What is it do you sense something. Iek asked. It's coming from where Tsume and the others went. Toboe said. Something must be wrong.

I think it's them. Toboe said referring to Jagara's men. You mean the people that attacked the dogs? Iek questioned. Yeah, and they attacked us to! Shouted Toboe as they ran to where Tsume and the others where.

(Tsume, Haru, and Hige)

The way their coming it's almost like they can track are moves before we make them! Tsume shouted as he grabbed Haru by the hand and began to run, Hige following behind. Which means it's pointless to run and hide! Hige shouted.

The soldiers got out of the tank and opened the sides of the large plant revealing an unconscious kiba that looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Haru stay here, if the find out you're here the gonna try everything they can to capture you. Tsume said as he and Hige ran off to fight. O.k. Haru replied sighing to her self. She really wanted to help.

Haru watched from the top of the canyon as Tsume and Hige in their wolf form attacked the soldiers, biting them on their armor plated necks. Hige trampled the other on to the ground while the other soldier pushed Tsume off him, as the one behind him shout the same magnetic wave as last time at Tsume, who dodged it with ease. Tsume ran dodging bullets that shot at him.

Haru! Shouted Toboe running toward her, Iek following behind on his horse. Toboe what are you doing her? Haru questioned. We sensed trouble and came to see what was wrong. Iek replied. Where are Tsume and Hige? Toboe questioned. Down their. Haru replied as they heard gun shots. Let's go. Iek said helping Haru on the horse, Toboe following from behind.

As the soldier shot at Tsume he was hit in the neck by an arrow falling to the ground dead. Iek picked up the gun the soldier had had and shot at the others. He dodged the big blast that came from the others axe. Then something weird happened, the two other soldiers just dropped to the ground dead.

Tsume, Hige, and Toboe ran up to the bush and saw the unconscious kiba inside. Kiba. Toboe shouted walking up to him but Iek stopped him. Stay back! Iek shouted getting of the horse with Haru covering his nose with his sleeve. Don't get any closer. The poison from the grass has paralyzed him.

He can't be...he can't! Toboe shouted hoping he was ok. He isn't dead! Tsume shouted. Yeah but if we don't he might be! Hige shouted. They all stopped arguing as Haru walked up to kiba, she gritted her teeth as she tried to pull kiba out. Iek ran over to help her and put him on the horse.

Your friend's spirit has been taken. Iek said. I'm sure the elder can call it back. And with that said they all ran back to the village.

(Later on)

It was night time now and everyone was inside the elder's teepee, and they watched as the elder chanted some weird native language. (What ever language that was it sounded funny. lol.)

(Kiba)

kiba and Miyu were sitting by the oasis and then a huge gust of wind blew towards them. Stop it. Miyu said. What wrong Miyu? Kiba questioned as she had a sad look on her face. It looks like someone has found you. Miyu said. What do you mean? Kiba questioned. I wanted to be with you forever. Miyu said. But now I know you shouldn't stay.

Your right this place isn't paradise. Miyu said with sadness. It's a world where time doesn't exist anymore. Eventually you won't remember anything, your past or even way you're here. You'll forget...just like I have. Why are you doing this? Kiba questioned. She smiled sadly. Kiba you have to go. Miyu with me. Kiba replied. She shook her head. You and I or more different then you think. She said walking away. Miyu! Kiba shouted. Good bye kibaâ€goodbye. Miyu said as the place began to fade. _Kiba...do you know who this one is. Kiba remember. _Kiba's eyes widened he remembered. Cheza. He said. And with that the place began to fade.

(Tsume and others)

They all watched as the elder finished the chant and kiba opened his eyes slightly. Kiba? Toboe questioned not knowing if he was ok. Remember us? Hige asked. Hey...hey guys. Kiba said. (Kiba is in his wolf form now) thank goodness we were so worried. Haru said hugging him gently. Oh hey guys! I suppose you think that's funny huh! Hige shouted. Yeah you scared us half to death! Where have you been? Toboe questioned.

Some place peacefulâ€it was almost like paradise. Kiba replied. But it wasn't right. Tsume questioned. No...they kicked me out. Kiba said falling asleep. Don't worry you friend has returned to you. The elder said as they sighed in relief.

(Later on night)

We should leave once kiba's back on his feet. Tsume said. So runt what do you wanna do? Hige questioned. No matter how hard you try to hide, at some point you'll have to fight. Tsume said. Like it or not that's just the way it is. I know. Toboe replied. They all turned to look as kiba came outside. You ok now? Tsume asked. Yeah. Kiba replied. I feel like I've been dreaming for a long time. What your spirit beheld was the garden of eternity. The elder said. You experienced happiness unlike you've ever known.

Yeah. Kiba replied. Tell me, why are you searching for paradise? The elder questioned. I have to. To survive. Kiba replied. I see. The elder said walking back inside the teepee. Haru how did you get here? Kiba questioned. We found her by the fallen keep. Tsume said. When it had fallen she was under the rocks. Luckily they didn't get both her and cheza. Tsume said. But I'm sure now they'll try to capture her.

Kiba I could hear cheza deep inside of me. She was crying. Haru said. I could hear her telling me how afraid she was. We're going to find her right? Yes we are. Kiba said. Haru nodded her head. She was going to be useful. She didn't want to be a burden to themâ€not any more.

So what happened to you in that garden place? Tsume questioned. Nothingâ€except I met a nice girl. Kiba replied. What you met a girl! No way! Hige shouted. I should have guessed. No wonder you seemed less up tight. Tsume said folding his arms around Haru.

What? I don't get it. Toboe said. And you won't for a few years. Tsume replied. Aww man kiba has all the luck. Hige said. Wait why can't I get it now. Toboe questioned.

When I was there I felt like I was forgetting something. Kiba said. You mean cheza? Tsume asked. Not just her or you Haru, you guys to. Kiba replied. I thought you guys were dead. You've gotta be kidding me do you know how much we busted are asses trying to find you! Hige shouted.

Oh you did? Sorry I didn't know. Kiba replied. Arrgh that brain of yours is never gonna change. Hige said. And then they all burst into laughter. Let's go. Kiba said. And then they all turned to Toboe. I...I'm not gonna complain anymore. Toboe said. And I won't run away. Wanna bet. Hige said. No way. Toboe replied with a serious face.

Tsume pushed Toboe on the head playfully. Are you ready? The kid sure is. Tsume said. Yeah. Kiba replied.

(Later on)

It was almost sunrise and Iek was walking with the wolves to the exist of the canyon. Is paradise far from here? Iek asked. I don't know but there's no doubt in my min that we're gonna find it. Kiba said. Do you think its ok that we're trying to find it? Toboe questioned. Take comfort in knowing the spirits are with you. Iek replied. Kiba nodded his head. Let's go. Kiba said. See ya. Tsume said following kiba.

Well I guess this is goodbye. Toboe said. You've got what it takes to get to paradise. The horse said. Thanks a lot. Toboe replied. And the horse laughed as Toboe tried to imitate his horse like smile. Haru. Iek said. Yes Haru replied turning to look at him. Remember you can be useful to. Iek said. Haru nodded and turned to follow the others.

Iek I need you to do me a favor. Toboe said. He still has my scent on him so he shouldn't be hard to find. He's an old man and he's out in the middle of the snow. Could you help him? Toboe asked. Yeah I'll do that for you. Iek replied. Thanks. Toboe said and with that they all headed to find cheza.

(A/N: I didn't want to put that part with Quent cause you guys know the rest. Anyway that episode pieces of a shooting star is my favorite cause that's when Toboe fights that walrus and proves himself I love that one so much so I'm gonna make that chapter really interesting and exciting. Plus Haru is gonna do something you thought was impossible. So just wait and see.

Next chapter: pieces of a shooting star: part 1


	10. Pieces of a shooting star: part 1

This chapter doesn't have a lot of action but if you missed this episode, then well this will be good for you to read then r&r.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 10: pieces of a shooting star: part 1

As the wolves and Haru ran they could see flickering of lights in the clouds. Did you see that light in the clouds? Toboe questioned. Look there it is again. I don't think that's the clouds that are flashing. Tsume replied. It must be reflecting light from the ground.

It smells like something's on fire. Hige said. Could it be a house? Haru questioned. Then when they went up the hill, they could see a dome city with ships in the sky. It's they stench of battle. Later on the wolves watched from a far distances as Jagara's and the other army fought each other.

Those stupid humans are killing each other. Tsume said. And all for a nobles glory. Hige said shaking his head. Kiba we should go. Haru said. Then they spotted Jagara's soldiers. It's Jagara's troops. Hige said. Well we found them. Tsume replied. Cheza could be inside let's go. Haru said starting to run toward the battle but was stopped by tsume.

Wait Haru. Remember we have to be careful. Tsume said. They know who you are. And then they followed kiba inside. The commander and his soldiers shot rapidly at Jagara's men. The commander glanced over at the two soldiers as the we're shot he turned back around and one of Jagara's soldiers aimed his axe at him, and he blocked it with his gun but was thrown to the ground, him ground in pain as his glasses and hat fell off.

Jagara's soldier was going to hit him with his axe but was stopped by kiba as he jumped down throwing it out his hand as the other wolves and Haru jumped down surrounding him. The soldier shot out a magnetic wave at Toboe who dodged it with ease. Hige jumped in back of him pushing the shield out his hand.

The soldier ran to grab Haru but was stopped as tsume toke out his dagger/pocket knife (I guess it's a dagger.) cutting off his neck plate. The commander watched in shock as kiba turned to his wolf form biting his neck killing him. The commander watched as the wolves jumped from tank to tank trying to see if cheza was inside but sadly she wasn't. Don't move! The commander shouted pointing his gun at kiba. Who the hell are you and why would you wanna help us?

It wasn't intentional. Kiba replied. Hey guys check it out this is one of those guys that were chasing us back in that city. Said. Do you know about cheza? Kiba questioned. Cheza? The commander questioned. She looks a little like her. Toboe said pointing at Haru. Except her hair isn't up to her knees and her eyes are red not purple. I thought the flower went with you. The commander replied. She was kidnapped by the same idiots wearing that armor. Tsume said. Luckily they didn't get this flower maiden. There are two flower maidens!? The commander said in surprise.

It all makes sense Orkham, Darcia, and Jagara I never really understood why they were all fighting. The commander said. They would risk everything they had to get their hands on the two flowers. Look we don't give a crap about what the nobles are doing. Hige replied. All we wanna know is whether you've seen cheza or not. No I haven't. Said the commander. But if you're looking for looking for the flower the probably took her in that direction. He said pointing at the frozen ocean.

The wolves began to run but were stopped by the commander. Wait are you really gonna fight Jagara alone? The commander questioned. They all nodded. Whether I'm alone or not I'm always gonna protect the one's that need me the most. Kiba replied. And with that they headed for Jagara's keep. Commander were those...? One of the soldiers questioned. Yeah they were wolves. the commander replied.

Sorry it took me forever to update I was really busy so this chapter was kinda short. Well I skipped the part about blue and cheza almost escaping from Jagara's soldiers and hubb and cheza getting taken to Jagara's keep. But I think you guys already know that Cher and blue are headed toward the keep.

Next chapter: pieces of a shooting star: part 2: Toboe's rage and Haru's courage.


	11. pieces of a shooting star:part 2 toboe's...

Here's the next chapter R&R.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 11: pieces of a shooting star, part 2: Toboe's rage and Haru's courage.

Cher listened as blue hummed the lullaby of cheza and Haru while she was driving, then she just had to ask something. Tell me, how did you and that old man get separated? Cher questioned. Are you that strong because you're a wolf? I guess. Blue replied. The thing that pops hates the more than anything is what I am. But you've been at his side this whole time right? Cher questioned. I'm sorry this is strange to me I've never had a conversation with an animal before.

If I had been able to do this sooner, I could have been able to talk to pops about anything. Blue replied. Are you kidding he would have passed out from shock. Cher said. Shouldn't you be looking for him? It's ok for now I'll save cheza. Blue replied. That's what you're after to right? Or are you trying to save Mr. Sensitive? Blue asked referring to hubb.

A little bit of both I guess. Cher replied. I don't know, there are still some things we can't right.

(Wolves and Haru)

The wolves walked up to a steep hill, Toboe gasped in amazement as he saw the huge frozen ocean with some pieces of ice floating around. Is this an ocean? Toboe questioned? It's an ice flow. Kiba replied. What's an ice flow? Toboe questioned. A frozen sea. Tsume answered. We're gonna walk across this? Haru questioned. Yeah we have to. Kiba replied.

Tsume held Haru by the hand as they jumped down the hill, as Toboe jumped down his hand/paw went into the water. It's cold! Toboe shouted. Hey runt you know we're on top of water right? Hige questioned sarcastically. Hmph I know that let's go. Toboe said running ahead. What are you waiting for? Hurry up this cold feels great.

What the hell is he so happy about? It's freezing. Hige said. He is such a pup tsume replied. Haru was begging to feel tired. This cold was getting to her and she hadn't basked in a while. She folded her arms around her self trying to get warm. Haru what's wrong? Tsume questioned. Huh...oh it's nothing. Let's go. Haru said walking off ahead were Toboe was. Kiba narrowed his eyes he could tell she was lying. Haru was different from cheza so much.

(Later)

Tsume held Haru as they jumped over the cliff. Toboe was the only one who didn't jump and looked down at the bottom of the steep cliff. Hey what are you waiting for? Are you scared? Hige shouted from the other side of the cliff. No I was just getting ready to jump! Toboe shouted. As Toboe jumped to the other side of the cliff, as he land he slipped on the ice falling in a pile of something in the snow.

Toboe here let me help you. Haru said looking very weak and tired, as she held her hand out. Thanks. Toboe said taking her hand as she helped him up. Haru you don't look so well. Are you o.k.? Toboe asked. Yeah I'm fine. Haru replied lying, she didn't want to hold them back just because she needed to bask and because of the fact she was cold.

Toboe turned as he noticed a pile of bones. Are these all bird bones? Toboe questioned picking one up. Not even a scrap of meat left. Hige said taking it from Toboe examining it for any left meat. Don't worry we should find something at the town up ahead. Kiba said. Yeah the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can eat. Tsume replied as Haru leaned her head on his shoulder. Hey Toboe you still in one piece.

Of course I am. Let's go. Toboe said running ahead. Oh come on birds where are you? Hige said looking up at the sky. Later on the wolves were all running ahead but Haru and Toboe had fallen behind. Hey runt come on! You and Haru are falling behind! Hige shouted from afar.

The all stopped while Haru and Toboe caught up with them and saw different skeletons of animals. I've got a bad feeling about this. Tsume said. It's like a junkyard for bones. Hige said. That may be but we still have to pass through it. Kiba replied.

Figures you'd say that. Hige said. Then he noticed Toboe's arm bleeding. Toboe what happened to your arm? Oh I must have bumped into something it's just a scratch. Toboe replied. Maybe we should take care of it kiba said. Don't baby me I said I'm fine. Toboe replied.

Then Haru stumbled over tsume. Haru! Tsume shouted in concern helping her up. Her breathing was very heavy. This cold must be getting to you. Tsume said. She hasn't basked in awhile, we should rest and wait till she's done. Kiba said.

Later on the wolves watched as Haru basked. Even though the water was cold it felt good for her. _I didn't want to hold them back...but I guess I did a good job of doing that._ Haru thought._ No more distractions. I can't keep doing this._

(Later on afterwards)

As the wolves ran Haru and Toboe were still behind. As they ran Toboe began to feel more tired. He and Haru were way behind now. As Toboe jumped over the small floating ice he tripped and fell. Hey runt! You ok over there! Hige shouted. Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. Toboe replied sarcastically. As Haru helped Toboe up they began to her a large bang and the ice began to rumble.

What the hell was that? Hige questioned. Then a huge walrus came to the surface breaking the ice. Tsume ran up to Haru pulling her back before she could fall in. Toboe get out of the water! Hige shouted. As Toboe pulled himself back on the ice the huge walrus appeared in front of them roaring. Kiba and tsume transformed to their wolf forms and jumped on the walrus biting into its flesh.

The walrus knocked off tsume and kiba. Kiba reverted back to his human form as he hit the ice wall. He screamed in pain as the walrus thrashed one of its tusks into one of kiba's legs. (A/N: that had to hurt.) Kiba! Shouted Hige transforming to his wolf form as he and tsume attacked the walrus again. Kiba gritted his teeth in pain as he pulled one of the tusks out his leg.

Toboe and Haru just sat there in fear. _No...I won't...I won't._ Haru thought remembering all the time she could never do anything, all those time they were hurt because of her and cheza. She wanted to fight to. I WON'T HOLD THE BACK ANY LONGER! Haru shouted. As Haru and Toboe ran to attack the walrus there was something different about Haru. She was no longer the Haru they once saw was now a silverfish white wolf (A/N: I told you I was gonna make her do something impossible.lol)

The walrus roared in pain as Toboe bit him in the eye, Haru biting him on his neck. The walrus knocked off Hige and tsume throwing them into the water. Tsume and Hige reverted back to their human forms as they came back to the surface. Are you all right? Kiba questioned running up to them. Yeah wheres Haru and Toboe! Tsume shouted. They all looked up to see two wolves clinging to the walrus as it struggled to get them off swinging through the water and crashing through ice.

Haru and Toboe refused to let go as the walrus went under water hitting the ground, but still they refused to let go. As the walrus jumped to the surface kiba and the others looked on in shock as the walrus crashed threw ice going back in the water.

(Few mins. After)

Why is it taking them so long to come back up? Hige questioned. Tsume was panicking. He was wondering if Haru really was that silverfish white wolf he had seen. Or were his eyes playing tricks on him.

Just then the walrus came to the surface walking slowly onto the ice, knocking off two wolves. One landing gracefully on the ice, the falling in the water as the walrus collapsed to the ground. Toboe reverted back to his human form as the others ran up to him. Toboe are you ok? Hige questioned. What got into you? Toboe dropped to his knees sighing. Something happened...and then...I don't know it was like something inside of me snapped all of the sudden. Toboe replied.

The wolves looked in shock as a silverfish white wolf came up from the water. Is...that Haru? Hige questioned. I don't know but I did see her attack the walrus. Toboe replied. Tsume looked the wolf up and down and gasped as he noticed something. _Lavender eyes_. Tsume thought. It is her. He said. But how is that possible flower maidens can't turn into wolves can they? Hige questioned. That noble had said that Haru was also injected with wolf DNA. Kiba said. (A/N: for all you people that are just finding out you must have not been paying attention in chapter 5.)

Because of her determination to fight that must have awakened the DNA deep inside her. Enabling her the ability to turn into a wolf. Kiba said. As Haru reverted to her regular self she dropped to her knees just looking down at her hands. Haru! Tsume shouted running up to her embracing her in a hug. Are you all right?

What just happened to me? Haru questioned. Was I a wolf? Kiba nodded his head. Yeah you were. I...could remember all those times when I wasn't able to fight back. All those times...when everyone was hurt because of me and cheza. Haru said. I don't want it to be like that anymore. And I guess some part inside my mind heard that. It was the wolf DNA. Kiba said. What? Haru questioned. That's what enabled you to do that. Kiba replied.

Good job Haru. If it wasn't for you and Toboe we would have all been dead right now. Hige said. Haru smiled, this was exactly how she wanted it to be. You must be joking. Not once have I ever been defeated on this island. The walrus said who was still lying on the ground. I have been here protecting it for years until I was the only one left. The walrus said. In this world its kill or be killed. But understand this; I will not die a victim. I am...going to...save you. The walrus said with its final words dying.

Hige's stomach began to growl and he was about to go start eating the walrus but was stopped by kiba. Hige. Kiba said stopping him. Kiba bent down and touched Toboe's shoulder to get his attention. I know Haru doesn't eat but, it yours and Haru's kill so you eat first. Kiba said.

Toboe nodded turning to his wolf form while the others did the same, and he walked up to the walrus and began eating. As tsume walked with the others to eat Haru grabbed his arm gently. Tsume...when we continue are journey can you carry me please. Haru asked weakly. Tsume nodded and kissed her on her forehead. Haru smiled and watched as they ate.

(Jagara's keep)

As cheza was hooked up to the oval water tank, Jagara sat at a dining table. I tell you now the words of red moon. Jagara said. From man was born the wolf and man became its messenger. (It was hard to memorize all that when I was watching it but I did it yea!! All right back to the story.) The white flower after winning the lord of the night we will share he scent Jagara said. But I must have both flower maidens they will open paradise for me.

Cheza opened her eyes slightly as she saw one of the men next to Jagara open a dish revealing meat from a wolf. And the other poured the blood of the wolf. Cheza's eyes widened and she let out an eerie screech.

_Only then will appear the retched beast. _

A/N: these past weeks I haven't had time to write at all. but I might take me awhile to get the other ones up because what I'm gonna do is type all the next chapters one at a time and the I'll update them all so you don't have to wait for them one by one. I saw wolf's rain this weekend at it was so sad how Cher died. I never liked hubb that much but I felt bad for him, I was in tears it was so sad. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R.

Next chapter: Jagara's city, Haru captured.


	12. Jagara's city: Haru captured

Well I tried to get as much chapters written up as possible so here's chapter 12.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 12: Jagara's city

Blue's eyes widened as she saw Jagara's dome city, and the energy field. "Look at all that energy". Cher said. "Why is there so much of it concentrated on this one area"? "I don't know but it gives me the creeps". Blue replied. "They call this place the lost city". "Many people come to this city hoping to start a new life". Cher said. "And forget the past".

"Jagara's keep must be some where inside the city". Blue replied. "I know they have cheza, but maybe Haru's been captured as well". "It's a possibility". Cher said. "Jagara needs both flower maidens to open paradise".

(Wolves and Haru)

The wolves had finally made it to Jagara's city and now all they had to do was find out were cheza was being held. "Wow it's so warm here". Toboe said coming through the pipe they had snuck in through. "See, I told you we could get in this way". Hige said. "Yeah but it smells bad". "We should have come through another way". Toboe replied.

"Would you stop complaining". Hige said. "How did you how to get in this way"? Kiba questioned. "Don't know, it must be my keen instinct". Hige replied. "Hmph, instinct huh". Tsume replied sarcastically. "I've never seen a dome this big before". Toboe said. "Yeah it's amazing"! "Isn't it"? Replied Haru smiling. "So what's the plan"? Tsume questioned glancing at kiba. "Cheza must be somewhere inside the keep". Kiba replied.

"If you're looking for the keep it should be over there". Hige said pointing ahead of them. "How did you know that"? Toboe questioned. Then Hige's stomach growled. "Hmph he must be tracking food instead of cheza". Haru said sarcastically. "Hey I know why don't we split up into teams". Hige suggested. "You guys go find a way inside the keep, and me, the runt, and Haru will go scope out the place".

"Don't you mean scope out the food". Tsume replied. "Hey don't worry we'll bring back enough for everyone". "Right"? Hige said glancing at Haru. "Yeah leave it to us". Haru replied looking up at Tsume. "It would be better if Haru went with them, plus we shouldn't get her near the keep". Tsume said turning to kiba. Tsume hesitated for awhile about leaving Haru but he knew taking her with him was a bad idea.

"All right the two of us will go search the keep". Kiba replied. "It's a plan then. We meet back here at moon rise". Hige said. "Haru don't draw to much attention o.k.". Tsume said. "O.k." Haru replied. "Be careful Tsume". And with that they all went their separate ways.

(Cher and blue)

As Cher and blue around the bottom of the city, blue looked from side to side as she walked she had a feeling that they were being followed. " I've got a bad feeling about this place.". Blue said. "I feel like we're being watched". "Jagara's keep must be somewhere up there. Cher said looking up at the city above.

"Looks like can't get into the city without an ID". Cher said. "Well then we better get some". Blue replied. "Hmph easier said than done". Cher replied. Then to boys on skate boards came up to them. "Hello ladies". Said the one with the hat. "Damn your fine". "See didn't I tell you they were hot". He said glancing at the chubby one who nodded. (A/N: I was laughing when he said.)

Cher started to walk off, but then she got an idea. "Hey do you boys have any ID's. She questioned. "Can't you tell by looking at us". The guy with the hat replied. "Arrgh forget it see around boys". Cher replied sighing walking off. "Hey that cold don't be like that" he said. Skateboarding up to them.

"Hey check it out man this one's prettier than the blond". The one with the hat said looking up at blue. "Arrgh come on"! Cher said looking up at blue who followed. But Cher was stopped by the guy as he grabbed her by the arm. "Let go"! Cher shouted. "Hey it won't kill you to have a little fun. He said. "Hands off"! Blue shouted getting mad.

"Oh I love your eyes". You got us shaking all over. The guy with the hat replied. The other nodded. ( I don't think that chubby guy talks.) "If you don't leave right now your gonna regret it". Blue said. "You got it twisted I don't regret any thing". He replied. And with that the two guys circled blue their skate boards. As they tried to grab her she jumped up and the both bumped into each other.

Blue pushed her feet off the wall of the building as a start off and kicked them both causing them to fall to the ground. Blue dusted off her hands as she landed, Cher looked on in amazement. "Are you o.k."? blue questioned glancing at Cher. "Uh yeah". Cher replied

"You're so strong you got me weak in the knees". The guy with the hat said as he and the chubby one skated off. "What was that all about"? Blue questioned. "Who knows". Cher replied. "Thank you blue, those boys didn't know what hit them". "You're amazing. "Thanks". Blue replied. "You've got a few amazing weapons of your own". "Oh yeah, and what's that"? Cher asked. You've got brains, guts, and the wilds of women". Blue replied. And with that they both burst into laughter.

(Hige, Toboe, Haru)

Haru looked around in amazement as she saw all the people that had come to the city. "We should be find food, water, and all sorts of stuff". "Don't you think"? Toboe questioned looking up at Haru who nodded. "After you turn the corner there should be a staircase that leads up". Hige said. "What are you talking about"? Haru questioned.

Hige was right when they turned the corner there was a stair case. "It's really here"! Hige said in surprise. "Hige what's going on"? "How did you know that"? Haru questioned. Then the same guys that were messing with blue and Cher came speeding down the staircase. "Hey watch where you're going"! Hige shouted as they speeded off.

"I guess this place has people like Tsume to". Toboe said. "Tsume used to be like that"? Haru questioned. "Yeah a long time ago back before we ever started looking for paradise". Toboe replied. And with that they walk up the staircase. "But he seems different now that he has you Haru".

(Tsume and Kiba)

Tsume and kiba looked down at the gates of Jagara's keep, and just like they had expected, there were guards at all over the area. "So what now, trying to get threw the gate would be suicide". Tsume said. "Not that I'm scared are anything, it just seems pointless".

"Wise man's words, wanna find the back door"? Kiba suggested. "If you insist, I suppose we could." Tsume replied smirking. And with that they ran off.

(Jagara)

As Jagara sat in her library, one of her servants came in with a message. "Pardon my lady, but it appears that number 23's signal has been detected". The servant said. "Along with the other flower maiden". "The other flower maiden"!? Jagara said in surprise. "Yes, this means they have all returned". The servant said.

"The long awaited time has finally arrived". He said. "Return with the other flower". Jagara ordered. "But be aware that this flower maiden differs from cheza". She said. "She has wolf DNA that enables her to transform". "Send the most skilled men". "Yes my lady". The servant said walking out.

"The last wolf". Jagara said. "Hmph what will he be like I wonder". "This wolf that will lead me to paradise".

(Hige, Haru, and Toboe)

"Come on Hige wait up". Toboe said. "Yeah Hige, why are you walking so fast"? Haru questioned. "Just up ahead there's a little elevator". Hige said. And Hige turned out to be right there was an elevator. "I don't believe! Toboe said amazed.

"This should take us all the way up". Hige said as they rode the elevator. "Hey shouldn't we be getting back to the other"? Toboe questioned. "Relax we'll be fine". Hige replied. Haru had a bad feeling about this. She felt like something bad was going to happen.

As they reached the top that lead to the city, Toboe just had to know something. "Hey Hige, have you been here before"? Toboe questioned. "Nope but when you instincts are as keen as mine, you get a feel for things". Hige replied. But unknown to them there where camera's watching them

(Later on)

Hige, Haru, and Toboe were now in a different part of the city. "Hey how come this place doesn't have any scent"? Toboe questioned. "Who knows maybe that Jagara lady is a clean freak". Hige replied. "Hige what's wrong"? Haru questioned as Hige stopped walking.

"Every time I try to think my head starts hurting". Hige replied. "You're probably not used to the strain". Toboe said as Hige groaned in annoyance. "Hige come on tell me what's wrong". Toboe said. "It's nothing". Hige replied. "Yeah right you've been acting weird ever since we got here". Toboe said. "Get off my back would ya"! Hige shouted running off.

"Hige"! Haru and Toboe shouted running after him. When they finally caught up with Hige, they looked up to see what he was staring at. It was some statue of some lady with a staff in her hand. (Jagara) Hige groaned in pain as head cling on to his hurting head and ran off. "Hige"! Shouted Toboe and Haru.

As they ran after him, Haru had made it across the street and chased after Hige, while Toboe was stopped as a truck speed by. By the time it passed by Haru and Hige were all ready gone.

(Kiba and Tsume)

As kiba and Tsume were walking they heard someone shout "thief" and turned to see two boys running off with a bag of food. (They same boys that messed with blue.)

"Hmph remind you of anyone"? Kiba asked. "Even this city has people like the old you". "Yeah it looks that way". Tsume replied. "But its people like that that know the back allies better than anyone". He said smirking.

The two boys from before jumped back in surprise as Tsume jumped down in front of them. "Ahh"! "What the heel do you want"? The guy with the hat questioned. "I wanna talk". Tsume replied. "What"? "Keep walking pal I'm not in the mood for hand outs go get your own food". He replied. "I just wanna ask you something". Tsume replied. "Look I'm tired and I'm hungry so just leave me alone". He replied as he and the chubby one turned to leave but kiba was behind them. "Wha...what's the deal"? The guy questioned confused. "Hey if you wanna fight, then it's fine by me".

He turned to kick Tsume who dodged it easily and kick him taking the bag as he feel to the floor. He turned to the chubby one who just simply smiled nervously. The one with the hat took a gun out his pocket and began to shoot at Tsume. Kiba ran forward and snatched the gun out of his hand throwing it to the ground. "Wow". The chubby one said in amazement.

(Later on)

"All right I give up you guys are too tough to argue with". The guy with the hat said. (I don't know their names so we'll just call them that for now.) "So were ya from"? "Well here and there". Tsume replied. sigh "I know the feeling". "We've been moving from dome to dome every since thing's got crazy". He replied. Some people said this one was the best out of all of them but I can't say I agree with them". "Can you"? He questioned glancing at the chubby guy who shook his head.

"So you got a questioned, well go ahead". The guy with the hat said. "We're trying to get into the keep". Tsume said. "Is there a way we can do that without getting spotted"? "Are you guys' crazy"? "You don't mean lady Jagara's keep do you"? He questioned. "Yeah". Kiba replied. "Whoa forget it". "I know you're strong and all, but not even the two of you could get in there". He said. "Why would you guys even wanna do it in the first place"? "They stole a woman from us". Tsume replied. "And you wanna steal her back". "You must think I'm stupid". He said. "We're serious". Kiba replied.

"But that's suicide you can't mess around with a noble". He said as the chubby one nodded in agreement. "Especially lady Jagara, the word on the street is that she does all these magic and creepy spells". He said. "We don't care who or what she is". Kiba replied. "We came all this way to save cheza and there's nothing they can do to stop us".

"Aww man you guys are asking for a lot of trouble". He said. "But hey, if that's what you wanna do then it's not like a give a crap". "We can show you the way but that's it". "Thanks, once we're in I'm sure we can handle the rest".

Later on they had reached the way inside the keep, there were a bunch of giant wires at the bottom. "This is it". The guy with the hat said. "No ones ever followed it to the end before, but the wires definitely lead inside the keep". He said. "Some guys told me it's supposed to carry energy onside the city".

"Do you feel that"? Tsume questioned. "Yeah it's the complete opposite of basking in the moonlight". Kiba replied. "It feels like my strength is being sucked out". Tsume said. "And something tells me it's only gonna get worse up ahead". "I know". Kiba replied.

"Are you guys really going in there"? The guy with the hat questioned. "Yeah". Kiba replied. "Thanks for the help guys". Tsume said. And with that they began to walk off.

"You know Tsume the others might be waiting for us". Kiba said. "Do you wanna turn back"? Tsume questioned. "No". Kiba replied. "Knowing Hige I'm sure he'll catch up soon" Tsume said. "And at least Haru is safer now". "We just need to have a little faith". "You really like Haru a lot don't you"? Kiba asked. "Hmph it's more than just liking her, I love her". Tsume replied. "And I'm sure she knows that very well". And with that they jumped down to the cables and dashed off to Jagara's keep. "Good luck wolves". The chubby one said. (Wow he talks. Lol.)

(Hige and Haru)

As Hige and Haru walked through the alley, she gasped as Hige almost feel against the wall. "Hige are you all right"!? Haru questioned helping him stand. "Damn it". "What the hell is wrong with me"? Hige questioned himself. Just then they turned to see Jagara's soldiers coming toward them.

"Arrgh come on"! Hige shouted grabbing Haru's hand and running off. "I promised Tsume I'd protect you". S they ran down the stairs Hige fell to the floor. "Haru run"! "Go don't worry about me"! Hige shouted. Haru hesitated for awhile before finally running off, and the soldiers split into groups the other staying with Hige.

"Number 23 huh". One said. "Yeah". The other soldier replied. They looked at his collar and just simply walked away. "Why did they spare me"? Hige questioned.

(Haru)

As Haru ran, the soldiers caught up with her and surrounded her. Haru transformed into her wolf form, and tried her best to fight. She managed to kill one soldier, but one came behind her and shot out a magnetic wave from his shield knocking her unconscious, as she reverted back to her normal form. One of the soldiers picked her up and they headed back to Jagara's keep.

Tsu...me.

A/N: well that was chapter 12. hope you enjoyed R&R.


	13. Haru's memories, scent of a trap

Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I've been really busy. So without further a due here's chapter 13.

Cry of a flower maiden

Chapter 13: Haru's memories, scent of a trap

Haru opened her eyes slightly only to see that she was inside an oval shaped tank full of water. "_Where…where am I_"? Haru questioned. She glanced over to the side seeing that cheza was next to her also hooked up to the tank. "_Cheza_"! Haru said. "_Haru it is about to begin_". Cheza said. (A/N: They can talk to each other through their thoughts.) "_What is about to begin_"? Haru questioned. "_This one will wither_". Cheza replied. "_And so will you_". Haru's eyes widened in fear. "_Haru_ _try to remember what are purpose truly was_". Cheza said.

Haru let out an eerie screech as she began to feel pain in her head. It was like a thousand images kept appearing in her mind. _"My memories…I remember". _Haru said.

(Haru's memories)

(Some of Haru's memories are true from the show and some came from my head ok. )

"So these are the two perfect creations"? Darcia questioned, as he looked up at cheza and Haru, who were inside an oval tank. "Yes, Haru and cheza will lead me to the place I have been searching for". Darcia's grand father replied. "They will open paradise". "Haru and cheza were created from lunar flowers"? Darcia questioned. (A/N: Darcia is a little younger here.) "Yes, however, I wanted to experiment with Haru a little". "So I injected wolf DNA inside of her". Darcia's grand father replied. "She has a special ability because of that".

(A few months later)

"I see so my grandfather has disappeared into paradise". Darcia said. "So the paradise amplifier was a failure". "So it would seem". One of his servants said. Just then there was a huge explosion. Darcia looked out the window only to see Orkham's ships. "So he has come to steal the flowers from me". Darcia said.

Darcia turned to the monitors that monitored cheza and Haru, only to see that cheza was gone from her tank. Darcia frowned in anger and ran out the room. As he reached the room Haru was being held in he opened the door only to find that she was still inside. Haru stared at Darcia from the tank confused at what was happening. "You are un aware of what is happening aren't you"? Darcia questioned. "Cheza has been taken; you on the other hand must not be captured to". Darcia said. "You can sense that I am in this room but your eyes do not see me".

Darcia pushed a button on the tank that caused the water to drain. Haru coughed as the water came from out her throat. Darcia unhooked her from the tank and carried her out the room and ran out the keep. Darcia ran to some bushes and opened a small hatch and put Haru inside. "I can not let Orkham take you both". Darcia said. "I am going to erase your memories". "You won't remember any of the events that have happened". "You won't remember me, cheza, or even what you are". Darcia said. "Every memory you posses will be lost".

And with that Darcia revealed his wolf's eye and erase her memory, putting her unconscious. Darcia closed the wall opening and glanced up at the sky seeing Orkham's ship; he smirked and simply walked off.

(1 year later)

Haru opened her eyes slightly as she finally awoke from her long sleep. "What…is this place"? Haru questioned. "how…how did I get here"? Haru stood up noticed the little hatch on the wall and pulled it seeing it led to the outside. She gasped as she saw the ruins of the keep that she and cheza had once been kept in. a single tear feel down the side of her cheek. "Why…why can't I remember"? She questioned.

(end of flashback)

"I was alone". She said. "I walked for such a long time". "I couldn't remember what I was or what my purpose was". Haru said. "It was him…it was Tsume's blood that had caused me to awaken". (A/N: remember guys flower maidens react to wolf's blood.) "I know now what I was meant to do". "I…want to go to paradise with you tsume".

(Cher, Blue)

As Blue and Cher walked passed the ID sensor and up to the elevator, Blue became very tense when she heard the sensor go off. Luckily it was just a man with a fake ID. As Blue and Cher stood on the escalator, Cher sighed in relief. "Good it looks like ours are the real thing". Cher said. "The city looks a lot different up here then it does below". Blue said. "Yeah it's so clean and organized". Cher replied. "It's likely to become more dangerous the further we go in".

"Yeah but it doesn't matter". Blue replied. Cheza and Haru are in there.

(Jagara)

Jagara stood in a strange room lit up in red with servants covered in masks. (I guess they were doing some weird ritual.) "It's almost time". Jagara said. "Now I possess both flower maidens". "Nothing can stand in my way".

(Tsume, Kiba)

Tsume and kiba were now inside the keep looking for Cheza. (They don't know Haru's been captured.) "We've been to all kinds of places before but…" Tsume said pausing. "But what"? Kiba questioned. "I've never felt such a sense of danger as I do here". Tsume replied. "Every hair on my bodies on end". "This stupid place is freaking me out". Tsume said. "Well that's something new". Kiba said. "What"? Tsume questioned. "I've never heard you complain so much". Kiba replied. "It's a normal reaction". Tsume said. "Under any circumstances". "Well why don't you just go back then". Kiba said. "Yeah right and leave all the fun to you". Tsume replied. Tsume sighed as walked through the hall. (Haru I hope you're all right.)

(Toboe)

As Toboe ran through out the city, he realized he wasn't getting very far. "Oh man I'm going in circles". Toboe said. "There's no scent at all in this place". Sigh "I wonder if Hige and Haru went to meet up with the others all ready"? Toboe questioned as he continued to run, trying to find his way around the city.

(Hige)

Hige stumbled almost falling as he walked through the small alley. He groaned in pain as an eerie screech rang through his ears. "Dammit, what the hell is going on here"? Hige questioned. He gasped as he saw a camera attached to the side of a building. His eyes widened in fear and he began to run.

(Cher, blue)

"I thought we could find Jagara's keep if we headed for the center of the city, but all these streets are so crowded". Cher said. "Besides the fact that everything looks the same". "It's like someone's trying to get us lost". "There's about this place that doesn't make it seem human at all". Blue said.

Cher glanced over and saw an old woman and walked over to her to ask for help. "Miss could you help us"? Cher asked. "Why certainly". The old lady replied. "I'm wondering if this is a bus that can take us to the keep". Cher said. "No dear". She replied. "Do you know where then"? Cher asked. "I think you're confused there's no keep in this city" the lady said walking on the bus.

Cher glanced over to Blue who only shrugged her shoulders. No matter how many people they talked to it was always the same thing. "What the deal with all the people here"? "It's like they've been brain washed. Blue said. "Pretty close". Said a cat, standing on to of one of the ledges on a building. "The people in this city are all zombies". "What do you mean by that"? Blue questioned. "They just live there live their". The cat said. "They don't question, they don't think, and they don't feel". "Any way what do what do you wanna know"? The cat questioned. "A lot of things". "What's the truth behind this city". Blue questioned. "Come with me". The cat said running off with Blue right behind him.

"Hey Blue what's the matter"? Cher asked. "It looks like we may finally get some answers". Blue said following the cat. "Wait for me"! Cher shouted trying to catch up. They ran until they reached a book store

"I see they might have a map of the city here". Cher said as they entered the bookstore. They glanced over seeing an old man at the counter. "Excuse me; we were hoping you might have a map of the city here". Cher said. "A map"? "So you must be outsiders". The old man said. Cher and Blue became tense at this. "Don't be alarmed I was once an outsider to". He said. "I don't get many requests for maps these days". "Because there not interested in anything that doesn't have to do with anything with their lives". He said as he pulled out an old dusty map.

"O.k. we're in this area and here is where you'll find Jagara's keep". The old man said showing Cher how to find it. Cher noticed a weird looking place on the map. "What this"? Cher questioned pointed to it. "They say that's where the crucible lies". The old man replied. "Crucible"? Cher questioned. "Yes it's the moonlight crucible". He replied. "What is it I never heard of such a thing like that"? Cher questioned. "I don't know no one ever talks about it". The old man replied.

"How can everyone be so ignorant about what's happing on their own city". Cher questioned. "Doesn't anyone bother to think about what's happening around them"? "Why should we care about the things happening around us"? The old man asked. "Do you honestly believe that this life will go on forever"? Cher questioned. "If you've been outside that should be reason enough". "Didn't you see what's happening to those people"?

"Trust me once you've been living here for awhile you'll start seeing things differently". The old man replied. "Arrgh fine I'll just buy this". Cher said taking out money to buy the map. "Fine but your wasting your money, I doubt you'll need it". He said. And with that Cher and Blue left the building.

(Toboe)

"Even from way up here I don't see them anywhere". Toboe said. As he walked on the rail of the building he glanced down seeing Quent standing on the side walked looking up at him. "The old guy made it I'm so glad". Toboe said. Then Quent aimed his gun at Toboe, Toboe sighed and ran off. "Hey hold it"! Quent shouted running up the stairs chasing after him. When he reached the top Toboe was gone

(Hige)

As Hige ran in the alley he looked up and saw a camera and continued to run. No matter where he went or how far he ran there was a camera. Hige ran through the street and glanced over seeing a camera and screamed in frustration. (It's like some horror movie lol.)

(Tsume and Kiba)

Tsume stopped walking and sniffed the air; the scent was so familiar to him. It smelt like Haru. "That scent". Tsume said. Kiba glanced over to see the he and tsume had been blocked off from each other by a huge wall. "Tsume"! Shouted kiba as he banged on the wall. "Kiba can you here me"?! Tsume shouted from the other side. Tch "Well at least we're going for the same direction, one things for sure, I smell flowers".

(Cher, Blue)

Cher and Blue were now sitting on a bench in the park were Jagara's statue was. "I'm starting to think this map really was a waste of money". Cher said. "The road's leading to the keep aren't marked at all on this map". Maybe the only ones who can go in and out of the keep are the nobles". She said. Blue sighed as she looked down at the ground. "You don't think their hurting Cheza and Haru do you"? Blue questioned.

"I know you're worried about them". Cher replied. "You wolves have such a strong affection for Cheza and Haru". "Why do you think that is"? "It's because of paradise, their going to guide us there". Blue replied. At least that's what Hige and the others say. "Wolves will open the way to paradise so the story was true". Cher said. "Whenever I'm around Cheza or Haru I feel like a really am a wolf". Blue said. "Back when I was living in Curious it never crossed my mind that I was a wolf". "Curious". Cher questioned. "It was this nice town that me and pops lived in". She replied. "Do you wanna go back"? Cher questioned. "No I can't it was destroyed in a fire a long time ago".

"I…guess I don't have any place to go back to either". Cher said. "I'll go with you". "We'll both go to paradise". Cher said. But unknown to them, they were being watched by Jagara's soldiers from across the street.

(Later on)

Cher and Blue were now walking in an alley. Cher sighed as they reached a dead end. "What is wrong with this stupid city"? Cher questioned. "Excuse me miss, are you lost". Said one of Jagara's soldier's as he along with another soldier came from the side of the building. "No". Blue answered. "What town are you ladies from"? The second asked. "What do you mean". Cher questioned. "You don't have to hide it if you have the proper identification". A third soldier said walking up behind Cher and Blue. "And as long as you're not from freeze city". (I think that's what the city is called.) "Cher gasped at this. "We're from a town called Curious". Blue replied. "Did you say Curious"? One soldier questioned.

"It's strange that you would come from there". "As I recall that town was burnt down years ago". The second soldier said. "Yeah it was the first town we attacked after I joined up". He said. Blue frowned at this. "What do you mean"? She questioned. "We burned every inch of that village to the ground". He replied. Cher gasped at this. "But why would you do such a thing"? Cher questioned. "A pack of wolves was hiding there and it was are mission to kill them all". The third soldier said walking in front of blue. Blue became very pissed, upper cutting the guy in the face. The other soldier shot at Blue who dodged the bullet and punched him. The second soldier that was on the ground put his mask on and his radar showed that blue was a wolf. (We'll just call them the first, second, and third soldier for now. Lol)

"Hey she's a wolf"! He shouted. "What"! The second soldier said pointing his gun at Blue but Cher stopped him and struggled to stop him from shooting Blue while she kicked him to the ground. Blue looked at Cher who nodded and with that Blue ran off and the soldiers chased her. As blue ran the soldiers finally lost sight of her.

(Blue)

As Blue walked through the alley she sighed. "Wolves didn't do it after all pops". Blue said. As she walked passed the corner she noticed something and looked down seeing Hige. "Hige is that you"? Blue questioned. "Blue". Hige said opening his eye's trying to get up. "What happened did someone hurt you"? Blue questioned. "You actually got out of darcia's keep in one piece I'm glad". Hige said sitting up leaning up against the wall. "Where are the others"? Blue asked. "I don't know we got split up". Hige replied. "You know I always knew we would see each other again, but never in a place like this". Blue said. "The only thing I could asked for now would be pops". "Hige I could tell him so much". She said. "That it was the soldiers that burned and attacked are city". "The wolves didn't do it".

"Hey Blue, what do you say me and you get out of this place". Hige said. "Huh"? Blue questioned confused. "We can't stay in a city like this forever". Hige replied. "The others are still alive right"? "And what about Cheza and Haru"? Blue questioned. "I don't care"! "Come on"! Hige shouted grabbing Blue's arm and running off.

"Wait Hige what's the matter with you"!? Blue questioned as she was dragged by Hige. Hige stopped running and looked up seeing a camera. "Arrgh their watching me"! He said holding the side of his head. "Their watching me again I know it". "They've always been". He said. "Hige you're scaring me". Blue said. "Hige!" she shouted as he continued to run. "We have to get out of here"! He shouted.

(Jagara)

Jagara poured some weird powder into a big cauldron shaped pot causing smoke to come out. She laughed and began to spin around dancing and continued to laugh evilly. She was leading the wolves into a trap.

(Toboe)

As Toboe walked through the alley he glanced over seeing the elevator him, Hige, and Haru came in to get to the top of the city. "That's it I know where I am". Toboe said running up to it.

(Hige and Blue)

"We have to get out of here"! Hige shouted. "But to where" blue questioned. "It doesn't matter where". Hige replied. "Would you wait a minute"! Blue shouted pulling his grasp. "We can't just run away what about Cheza, Haru, and the others"? She questioned. "Are you really going to abandon them"?

"It's too late for them"! Hige shouted. "It's all over and all of it's my fault". Just then they heard a laser shot from a familiar shield. They looked down only to see that the soldiers caught Toboe. "Toboe no"! Hige shouted. Before the soldiers could see them they ran off.

(Haru and Cheza)

Haru struggled to get out the water tank. "Their going to lead tsume into a trap I have stop them"! She shouted struggling to get out of the tank. "If I try to turn into my wolf form I'll drowned in this tank so its use less to try". Haru said. "Damn it'! Haru glanced over to see that cheza was still unconscious.

(Kiba)

"The scents getting stronger". Kiba said as he walked through the hall, he reached a door and opened it revealing at least thirty of Jagara's soldiers. As kiba ran one of them tried to shoot him with a wave from his shield but kiba dodged it, and changed to his wolf form and tackled the soldiers tried to kiba with their swords but missed every time. Kiba wouldn't give up; he would risk everything to get to cheza.

(Tsume)

"I'm close the scents getting stronger". Tsume said. Tsume stopped in front of a large door. He opened it revealing a large hall. As tsume walked through the hall he gasped at what he saw. Behind glass displays were wolves that looked exactly like Hige and had the same collar. They were stuffed and mounted like trophies. As he looked an in horror a huge cage came down from the ceiling trapping him.

(Kiba)

Kiba continued to fight but there were too many soldiers for him to handle. As they shot out a magnetic wave from their shield. Kiba collapsed to the floor, as one of the soldiers tried to strike kiba with his sword kiba jumped up and bit him in his neck, blood spilling out killing him. As all the soldiers shot lasers at kiba, kiba attacked them all at once.

When the smoke cleared you could see kiba, who was badly wound walking up the stairs, behind him were the dead soldiers on the ground. "Cheza". Kiba thought.

(Jagara)

"Come to me wolf that was chosen by the flowers. Jagara said smirking. Haru opened her eyes seeing Jagara through the glass. "Who are you"? Haru questioned. "My, such beauty beyond comparison it's no wonder that grey wolf is so attracted to you". Jagara said. Haru frowned at this. "What is that you're trying to do"? Haru questioned. "Why kidnap me and Cheza"? "I am going to open a paradise made for me". Jagara said. "Your wolf has been captured along with the other soon they will a die". Haru's eye's widened at this.

"_No…Tsume". She said tears falling from her cheek. "It can't end like this…we'll find away out of this"._

Sorry for taking so long guys I had writers block and I totally forgot what happened in this part of the series and making Haru apart of the part in the series was tough. Plus the fact that I needed a vacation from all this writing. Lol.

Chapter 14: False memories, paradise amplifier


	14. False memories, Paradise amplifier

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY MIDTERMS. AND LIKE I ALWAYS SAY PARTY FIRST STUDY LATER.

"_We have to run away and get out of here"! Hige shouted. "Run away to where"? Blue questioned. "It doesn't matter where we should have never come to this stupid city in the first place"! Hige shouted as they continued to run. _

Chapter 14: False memories, paradise amplifier

Hubb awoke only to hear banging noises. He looked up seeing that it was Tsume who was trying to get out of his prison cell. "Stop that". The woman said in the cell next to Hubb's. "You're hurting for no reason". "They all tried to get out that way". "But it was useless". "Who's they"? Tsume questioned. "They captured my entire pack and brought us to this place". The old woman said. "There were many others who were caught to, but the only wolf they spared was the one wearing the collar". Tsume gasped at this. "What did you say"? Tsume questioned, unsure if the person he was thinking of was the one she spoke of. "That bastard betrayed every single one of us". She said.

(Hige and blue)

"Hige wait". Blue said trying to catch up with him. "Don't follow me"! Hige shouted. He groaned as the pain began to come back and he fell to the floor. "Hige"! Shouted Blue as she ran up to him. "What's happening to you"? "Hey come on quit playing around"! She shouted shaking him. "You have to get up Toboe and the others need our help Hige"! Blue shouted. Her eyes widened when Hige still didn't reply. "Come on you have to get up"! "Don't you die on me"! "Please don't leave me"! Blue shouted hugging Hige as she began to cry. Blue gasped as Hige opened his eyes. "Hige". Blue said full of relief. "Hey Blue would you do me a favor? Hige asked. "Could you take my collar off me"? Blue nodded.

(Tsume)

"My pack was small but we managed to get by". The old woman said. "Everyone looked out for one another and when we came upon a stray we tried to make them feel like they were one of our own". She said. "So naturally when he came around we took him in without a second thought". "We shared are food, are beds, everything. "But soon after we met him, we started getting attacked by soldiers without warning". She said. "No matter where we hid or how far we ran they'd find us". "When we came here we had finally figured it out". She said. "We knew then that it was all because of him".

(Hige and Blue)

Blue tried as hard as she could to get the collar of but it was no use. "Its o.k." "Just forgets about it". Hige said. "No way if this is what's been hurting you then I have to get it off". Blue replied. "Blue". Hige said, putting his hand on her cheek. "You know you're great women". "Don't start talking crazy on me now". Blue replied. "I've been so blind". "I mean there's so much I really never understood". Hige said. "Now it all makes sense, my memories none of them were real". "Everything was just a lie".

Blue sensed something and turned around only to see two soldiers coming towards them. She turned into her wolf form and ran up to the first soldier biting him in the neck. The second soldier shot at blue but she dodged the first shot, the second shot hit her in the shoulder. "Blue"! Hige shouted. He grabbed her hand and as he ran past the soldier he shot at them causing Hige's collar to snap off and fall to the ground.

(Tsume)

As tsume laid against the heard the door to the prison room open along with Toboe's voice. "Let go off me"! Toboe shouted. "Toboe"! Shouted a surprised tsume as he looked out from his cell. "Tsume". Toboe said in relief. The soldier threw Toboe into an empty cell and walked up to the old woman's cell. He pointed his gun at her and shot her. Tsume and Toboe looked on in shock.

"Hey please let me out of here"! "What's gonna happen to me"? Hubb questioned. Hubb looked down seeing that the old lady was a wolf. "That lady, she was a wolf all this time". Hubb said. "What happened to Haru and Hige"? Tsume questioned. Tsume couldn't handle the fact he didn't know what happened to Haru. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do. "I don't know where they are we go split up, and where's Kiba I thought he was with you". Toboe replied. "He's probably some where inside the keep". Tsume said. "If something would have happened I'm sure we would have felt it". "Kiba's alive that idiot wouldn't give up that easily". He said. Hubb could have sworn that those boys were wolves. He rubbed his is in amazement.

"What do you thinks gonna happen to us"? Toboe questioned. "If we all get split up then we won't be able to save Cheza". "And Haru could have been captured by those soldiers". He said. "She's not"! Tsume shouted. "Hige made a promise to me that he'd protect her". "I hope your right". Toboe replied. "But still what are we gonna do"? Toboe questioned. "I don't know". Tsume replied. "But none of that's gonna matter if we don't get out of here". "But how Tsume"? "What if those guys come back and kill us just like that old lady"? Toboe questioned. "You're starting to whine runt". Tsume said. "We won't get to paradise either". Toboe said. "We will you hear me I'll be damned if I let it end like this"! Tsume shouted.

"Excuse me but are you to wolves"? Hubb questioned. "You are aren't you"? "Yeah so what, who the hell are you"? Tsume questioned. "The things that were written in the book of the moon, are they really all true"? Hubb questioned. "Hey mister how come you're in here to"? Toboe questioned. "If you're looking for Cheza I was with her". Hubb replied. Toboe and Tsume gasped and turned to look at him. "The soldiers brought us here but I don't know where their keeping her". Hubb said. "And chances are they've caught the other flower maiden you speak of to". "We gotta get out of here"! Toboe shouted. And with that they continued to try to break free.

(Jagara)

While leaving a trail of blood behind him kiba continued to climb the stairs. Jagara was still in the room where Cheza and Haru were being held however Haru was now in a deep sleep. "Can you sense it my dears"? "This feeling of joy within my heart". Jagara said. "Everything is about to begin". "He will come; soon my beloved will return me at last".

(Kiba)

Kiba had finally made it to where Haru and Cheza were being held; he turned into his human, opening the tall doors revealing Cheza and Haru. "Cheza"! Kiba shouted. "Are you all right"? "At last I've finally found you". He said. He glanced over seeing Haru. "They've captured you as well Haru"? "Why won't you answer me"? Kiba questioned. "The white wolf, you are the wolf chosen by the flowers, how beautiful you are". Jagara said stepping out of the shadows. Kiba turned into his wolf form and charged at Jagara, who only cast a weird spell paralyzing so he couldn't move from his spot. "Come, open your eyes flowers". Jagara said. "Open them for my paradise". Suddenly the glass on the tank cracked and water bursted out, flowing all over the ground. "Finally my prayers have been answered". Jagara said. "Cheza, Haru, we should feast in celebration tonight don't you think".

(Cher)

As Cher walked around the city she spotted a cat on the rail of a building. "Have you seen Blue"? Cher questioned. The cat just meowed and continued to sleep. "What am I doing, it's not like I can understand what it's saying". Cher said continuing to walk. Then Cher spotting some of Jagara's soldiers drive away in a truck and decided to follow it.

Later on it was almost night time. Cher hid behind a building so she wasn't spotted. Cher felt like someone was coming and turned to look. She gasped as a strange person with a mask on. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Darcia". Cher said. "Wait"! Cher said running up to Darcia who stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Will you follow me until the very heart of darkness"? He questioned. As they continued to walk Darcia did his weird spell thingy to make the soldiers guarding the keep, fall unconscious.

(Kiba)

Kiba was now lying on some weird table with wires attacked to his body taking his blood. The kiba began to hear Cheza and Haru voice. "_Kiba are you alive". _"Cheza, Haru sing for me please. Kiba said. Then Cheza and Haru began to sing their lullaby.

(Tsume and Toboe)

Tsume and Toboe stopped banging on their cells as they heard the lullaby. "It's cheza and Haru". "I can hear their song". Toboe said. "Why are they crying like that"? Tsume questioned. "I don't know". Toboe replied. Tsume gritted his teeth in frustration. "_Haru where are you, what's happened to you"?_ Tsume thought. "Are you hearing Cheza and Haru's voice"? Hubb questioned. But they just frowned in frustration and continued to bang on their cells. "They'd be willing to sacrifice their lives for them". Hubb said. "Why would they sacrifice so much"? Hubb stood up and he to tried to break out of the prison cell.

(Jagara)

As Jagara entered the ball room everyone clapped in her honor. "Welcome to the great fest tonight paradise will be revealed to the whole world". Jagara said, as everyone began to cheer.

(Hige and Blue)

Hige and Blue were now where Tsume and Kiba had been. They stood on the large rail where the giant wires laid. "I'm sorry I made you run so much". Hige said. "Its o.k." Blue replied. "Blue I gotta go". Hige said. "Your gonna go save them right"? Blue questioned. "Yeah I have to try". Hige said. "I…I couldn't keep my promise". "I promised Tsume I'd protect Haru for him and I broke my promise". He said. "I always thought it was luck that brought me to them". "But I was nothing but trouble for those guys". Hige said. "That's not true". Blue replied. "Yes it is. But I honestly didn't remember anything". Hige said. "I just thought we could all make it to paradise". "That was all that was going through my mind". "And then we ended up in this place". Hige said.

(Please insert Heavens not enough song. Lol.)

"And that's why I have to go". Hige said. "Then I'll go with you". Blue said. "I knew you would say that but I can't let you go with me". Hige replied. "Why not"? Blue questioned. "I need you to wait for me here". Hige said. "No Hige don't leave me behind"! Blue shouted. "I won't, Blue if I know you'll be waiting for me then I'll make it back no matter what"! "I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you"! Hige shouted. "I promise I'll never leave you behind Blue". And with that Blue nodded and watched as Hige jumped down and headed for Jagara's keep.

(Darcia and Cher)

As Darcia entered the ball room all the guest stopped dancing and turned to look at Darcia. Darcia did his weird spell thing to make them fall unconscious. As Darcia walked up to Jagara she stopped dancing and turned to look at him and they stared at each other. But from afar little did they know that Cheza and Haru were starting to wither.

"_Tsume…help me"._

Yay chapter 14 is finished. All I can say is chapter 15 will be up soon. Bye bye

Chapter 15: paradise amplifier fails, tsume and Haru reunited.


	15. Paradise Amplifier fails

Sorry everybody for the long long waits, my computer has been busted for the last two months because of my brother so I had to sneak on my dads to type this chapter. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible and without any cliffies (lol).

Cry of a Flower Maiden

Chapter 15: Paradise amplifier fails, Haru and Tsume reunited.

"The gates of paradise are opening for the nobles, no a paradise only for the two of us". Jagara said hugging Darcia. As Darcia and Jagara were talking Cher ran over to where Cheza and Haru were being held. "There withering it has to be the water". Cher said. "No wait, there starting to bloom". Cher tried to use the control buttons but electricity shot out causing her to back away.

"Cheza I can't hear your song anymore". Kiba said as he lay on the table, gritting his teeth in pain. _Kiba…kiba…if we_ _don't do something paradise will be…gone forever. _"Cheza". Kiba said. Just then the strange window in the room began to glow a bright orange.

As Toboe and Tsume continued to attempt to break out of the cells, Hubb looked up noticing how the lights began going off and on. "So that's it". Hubb said. As Tsume kept banging on his it suddenly opened a little then closed again. "Hey it moved just now". Toboe said. "Good keep trying". Tsume replied. "You can't open them that way". Hubb said to Tsume and Toboe. "Listen to me; it looks like these cells are powered by electricity somehow". Hubb said. "If you slam your bodies into the doors at the same time the lights go out I think they open". Tsume and Toboe nodded. 'Hit it now"! Hubb shouted as the lights went out. Tsume and Toboe banged on the doors causing them to open a little. "I think he's right". Toboe said. They hit it two more times and the doors opened half way. "We did it"! Toboe said.

As Tsume pushed open his cell door, suddenly there was a black out, they heard the Door to the room open and someone press a switch causing Tsume and Toboe's cell door to open and the lights to come back on. "Well looks like I came all this way to rescue you for nothing". Hige said walking in. "Hige"! Toboe shouted full of relief. "I'm so glad you're not dead". "Well what are you still standing there for, get out of there". Hige said to Tsume who was still standing in the cell. "So just where the hell do you plan on taking us"? Tsume questioned. "What are you talking about Tsume"? Toboe questioned. "What trap are you planning on taking us to this time"! Tsume shouted grabbing Hige by the shirt. (A/N: I added a little twist to this part.) "I saw them, those wolves that were stuffed and mounted like trophies"! Tsume shouted. "What happened to your collar"? "That stupid thing was just a number". Hige replied. "Then explain to me how you managed to get in here without being caught"! Tsume said. "Was it your mission to lead us here! "I don't know"! Hige shouted back. "Ya right! You were the nobles dog you helped them kill your own kind"! Tsume shouted. "Because of you they captured Haru and now she's gonna die because of you"! "You're a traitor"! "Then if that's what you think I am then kill me"! Hige shouted. "Please I mean it". "Cut it out guys! Hige that doesn't sound like you at all". Toboe said. "Sound like me"? "What the hell does that mean "Like Me"?" "How can that sound like me when I don't even know who that is"? Hige questioned.

"Well I do, the Hige I know is funny and kinda careless, he's always someone you can count on." Toboe replied. "That's the real Hige". "Things have gotten really weird around the keep you guys can escape if you hurry". Hige said headed out the door. "Where are you going"? Tsume questioned. "I have to take care of something". He replied walking out with Toboe right at his heels. "What are you waiting for aren't you going with them"? Hubb questioned. Tsume stood there for a second before opening Hubb's cell and running out after Toboe and Hige. (A/N: ok people you all know about Blue and Quent so I'm gonna get straight to the point.)

A dark cloud began to form by the window in the room where kiba was being held. "At last our paradise is opening, is this the world brought forth by the moon stone"? One of the mask people questioned. As kiba lay gritting his teeth cheza's voice could be heard._ "Kiba I'm sorry, this one and Haru are going to wither"._ "Cheza, Haru hold on"! Kiba shouted. Suddenly Kiba's strength returned to him and he was able to break free from the straps tied around him. He shook the wires off of him and jumped on the railing escaping through the window.

"We nobles have become lost". Jagara said. "From the world of our birth we quietly wait for a lonely death". "But I can stop time and hold this moment forever". She said. "But in this stale and stagnant moment of time the past will change what is left to come". Darcia said. "The key to paradise, such a place holds no future". "But what of your grandfather, he searched for a paradise only meant for nobles". Jagara said. "Yes, but that man only thought of himself. He thought nothing for those who were left behind, that's why he vanished and are clan was cursed". Darcia replied. "A paradise created from a cursed world is meaning less". "Liar, you've been deceiving yourself since the very beginning, you've been trying to cover yourself from the truth and even now when what you long for is right in front of your very eyes". Jagara said. "All though that which is in front of me is also meaning less" Darcia stated. Jagara chuckled slightly. "Is it because of Harmona"? Jagara questioned. "You are not so ignorant you have always known who it was for haven't you? And I your love, this is paradise". Jagara replied. "You're wrong this is not paradise". Darcia said. "Your paradise has been closed". Jagara backed away from Darcia as the walls of the keep began to crumble.

Jagara let out a scream of rage as she stabbed Darcia. As the keep was falling apart Cher woke up gasping. She had seen it…everything that was going to happen. She looked up seeing Cheza and Haru dangling from the inside the tank. She ran up to it pressing some buttons causing them to fall in the bed of lunar flowers. "Cheza, Haru"! Cher shouted, running up to them. Cheza had awakened but Haru had come to yet. Cheza weakly said something, to hear her better Cher pulled her closer and cheza whispered something. "I know…I know I saw it too…but that…it'll be alright they'll come. Cher replied crying.

Darcia slowly pulled the sword out and kneeled down to the ground in pain. "But why…why my love? WHY DO YOU LOVE HER AND NOT ME?" Jagara shouted pulling out her sword and charging forward to Darcia, who also pulled out a sword. (Where the heck are they getting all these sword from? lol) they both started to sword fight. As Darcia kneeled down on the ground in pain, Jagara began to talk with the voice of Harmona. "I love you Darcia it's alright come with me to paradise". Jagara said. "Stop it"! Darcia said shaking his head as his vision began to become blurry. Jagara chuckled slightly. "You see the dagger was poisoned, that is your messenger of death. As Darcia collapsed to the floor, Jagara raised her sword ready to kill him but Hige came out of no where (Note: in his wolf form) and stopped her. "Arrgh don't interfere"! Jagara shouted throwing her sword at Hige which struck him in his side. Hige yelped in pain.

"Hige"! Toboe shouted as he and Tsume ran in. "Kiba". Cheza whispered as kiba had finally arrived. "What do you want? Get out"! Jagara shouted. "Paradise is ours we're taking it back"! Kiba shouted running forward to Jagara ready to attack. Tsume pulled out the sword out Hige which caused a little blood to spill out. "Hige don't try to move". Toboe said as Hige tried to stand. "I made a promise to do things right". Hige said. "I'll keep my word". "That's enough"! Tsume shouted. Just then Tsume smelt a familiar scent. He turned to see Haru lying in a bed of lunar flowers. Tsume's eye's widened in fear and some what relief. "Haru"! Tsume shouted running up to her and caressing her in his arms. "Haru! Haru"! He shouted trying to wake her. "Say something please, let me hear your voice one more time"! Tsume shouted in sadness. As he continued to shake her finally Haru awoke. She looked up seeing Tsume looking down at her. She smiled and touched his scar, a single tear falling down her cheek. Tsume sighed in relief, hugging her.

"Tsume… my memories they came back…but none of them…everything I thought they would be ….none of them were happy at all". Haru said weakly. "Don't try to talk". Tsume said. "Tsume I'm withering, I now know what I'm supposed to do". Haru said. I only have a short time to live". "Don't say things like that"! Tsume shouted hugging her tightly. "We're going to be together in paradise, I won't let it end like this"! Haru just hugged him back more tears began to fall. Kiba tried to strike Jagara with his claws but she managed to move in time. Kiba ran forward ready to strike her but Jagara caste a spell causing him to stop in his tracks. "I'll take it all, every last bit of your strength"! Jagara shouted. Jagara's eyes widened as kiba broke free of the spell. "Impossible"! Jagara said in shock. Just then Hige came charging forward and bit Jagara's arm, landing swiftly on the ground. Blood spilt from Jagara's neck as kiba bit her. Jagara sensed someone behind her; she turned seeing that it was Darcia. "Darcia". Jagara said smiling, tears falling down her cheeks. The smile soon turned into a face of pain as Darcia stabbed her, and with that she fell to the floor dead.

"As I thought, you really are the chosen wolf". Darcia said, turning to kiba who was now back in his human form. "What are you I have to know? Are you a noble or a wolf"? Kiba questioned. As Darcia, he opened his hand revealing a small black glowing stone. "I was also chosen as well, now I understand that it is not merely that we search for paradise but that it is because paradise is calling for us". And with that Darcia walked out of the keep.

next chapter: Fallen hopes, Fallen dreams.


	16. fallen hopes, Fallen dreams

I really don't have any comments for this chapter so R&R I guess (Lol)

Cry of a Flower Maiden

Chapter 16: Fallen hopes, fallen dreams

Jagara's city, which was once clean and well kept, was now a city of dirt and rubble. The sound of gun shots could be heard, soldiers tried to stuff as much jewelry and money in their trucks before hopping in and driving off.

(Wolves)

The wolves along with Cheza and Haru were now out of the keep and where Hige had told Blue to wait for him. "This was the place I'm sure of it". Hige said. "I gave my word to Blue…I promised. If she waited here for me I swore I'd make it back to her no matter what". "After all that's happened maybe it wasn't safe anymore. I bet even some one like Blue had to make a run for it". Toboe said. "Or maybe she didn't believe you would keep your promise". Tsume said. "Tsume please stop". Haru weakly said, looking up at Tsume who was carrying her. "Come on Hige made things right and you know it, cut it out already! Toboe shouted. Haru noticed the wound on Hige's shoulder and also sensed the emotional yet physical pain within him. She signaled for Tsume to let her down. She walked up to Hige and put her hand on his wound. Cheza asked Kiba to bring her over to Hige and she and Haru began to heal his wound.

"Do not give up on finding paradise". Haru said. "Yes the true paradise is meant for every one of you". Cheza said. "It's ok you can stop. I'm feeling a lot better now". Hige replied. When Cheza and Haru didn't stop healing him he couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough Kiba, Tsume make them stop"! Hige said raising his voice. Tsume and Kiba walked over to Hige and picked Cheza and Haru back them up. Kiba, feeling that Toboe was strong enough to carry Cheza, walked over to him. (Ok I know it doesn't seem like Toboe could carry Cheza but after all this is a fanfic.) "Here take her". Kiba said handing Cheza to Toboe and then walking back over to Hige. "Grab on to me". Kiba said kneeling down next Hige. "Well aren't you gonna say anything. Like how Jagara and I..." Hige paused for while Kiba took his arm helping him stand.

"You told me something once". Kiba said. "Huh"? Hige questioned. "You said having pride doesn't count as much if you're dead. We've been trying to reach paradise since the very beginning together. That still hasn't changed not even now. And that's all that matters". Kiba said. And with that, they all headed for the exit out of the city. (A/N: I'm gonna skip all the parts with Blue and Quent and the parts Cher and Hubb that aren't important.)

The wolves were now out of the city and in the Desert waste land behind it. Hige stopped as he smelt. "That's Blue's scent I'm sure of it. Hige said. Then noticed something on the ground and walked over to it, kneeling down. "What it is"? Toboe questioned. Hige looked carefully seeing that it was blood. "Urgh what a stink this is human blood". Hige said covering his nose. "Wait a second this is blood from that old man. Maybe he and Blue are out there together". Toboe said. "I had a feeling that she'd go crawling back to her master one day". Tsume said. "She's better off". "That's not for you to decide"! Hige shouted turning to Tsume. "She is nothing more than a half breed do you think that she could make it to paradise with the rest of us". "Everybody stopped fighting as Haru spoke. "I…I really…don't think I could make it either…to paradise I mean". Haru said. "What are you saying Haru"? Tsume questioned. "Yes, what brought this on"? Kiba questioned. "Because of the DNA my blood is mixed. I'm not so sure if paradise will accept me too even if I am a flower maiden". Haru replied. Tsume was saddened by what she was saying but yet it angered him some how.

"Are we gonna keep wasting time with all these damn distractions"! Tsume said walking off, Haru still in his arms, the others just following him, neither saying anything. (A/N: I know I keep skipping all the parts with Quent and Blue but there a waste of time.)

as Hubb and Cher drove inside the car they had found, Hubb gasped suddenly stopping the car as he saw something on the road. They got out the car, finding that it was Quent and Blue. "Mr. Yaiden are you ok?" Cher questioned. Quent opened his eyes a little but soon feel unconscious again. "Well looks like his eyes are still working." Hubb said. "There aren't any major fractures, but it looks like his brain was damaged". Cher replied. "Is he gonna die?" blue questioned worry on her face showing. "He'll be all right although it will take time for him to regain his strength. Later on Hubb and Cher sat by a fire they made, while Blue (In her wolf form) laid next Quent. "I saw paradise." Cher said. "Huh"? Hubb questioned. "The paradise the nobles tried open, I saw it…but it was a fake. Now I know that paradise is something that must be opened by the wolves". Cher said. "There's only one place that can truly be called paradise and I suppose that's the way it should be". "You think there's a chance that we can make it to paradise"? Hubb questioned. "No, I doubt it". Cher replied. "Then what do we do". Hubb questioned. "The only thing we can do. Die out". Cher replied. "Why"? "Because the world would become distorted with us in it". Cher said. "But yet in a new world created by the wolves I'm sure there'd be new humans.

Cher and Hubb were no back inside the car with Blue and Quent in the back of the truck. Blue stood up recognizing a scent. "Stop the car". Blue shouted. As Blue jumped out the car she ran as fast as she could finally spotting Hige and the others. Hige looked up seeing Blue and then ran towards her. Blue tackled Hige, nuzzeling him on the neck, happy to see him. Kiba looked over seeing Hubb and Cher get out of the car.

(Few mins later)

"It seems like things are falling apart faster than we imagined". Cher said as she examned Cheza and Haru. "Is leaving this stupid planet the only way to survive. If only we could fly away, find another world somehow". Hubb said. "Why? Why do humans always look to the sky when you don't have any wings"? we use what we've been given, we'll run on are own legs for as long as it takes". Kiba said. Cher looked up at Haru as she stood up. "Haru your to weak you shouldn't walk on your own". Tsume said. "No Tsume, I'll run on my own". Haur said turning into her wolf form. As Kiba, Tsume, Haru, and Toboe ran beside the car, Hige, Blue, Cher, Hubb were inside the car. "here Kiba, Haru, and the others"? Cheza asked. "Don't worry their following us". Cher replied.

As a strange thing came falling from the sky and crashed into the earth the wolves all stopped in there tracks. Just then, the grounds surface began to crack. Hubb pulled the car to a sudden stop causing the car to go out of control and flip to the side. As Hige and Blue got out of the car with Quent over their shoulders, Haru came running toward now in her regular form along with the other wolves. "Cheza"! Haru shouted. "It's ok she's fine. Hubb take her". Cher said handing Cheza to Hubb. As Hubb walked away from the car, the ground couldn't hold the weight of the car any more and came tumbling down along with the car and Cher. Hubb looked down in shock as the car came crashing down to the ground below.

Seconds later Hubb and the others were down where the car had fallen. "Cher! Cher"! Hubb shouted trying to wake her. He opened his eyes as Cher put her hand on his cheek. "I can…hear you. Oh Hubb…you've become such a wonderful man". Cher said. "Yeah it's because I have you to look out for now". Hubb replied. "We'll start over from scratch…and this time we'll have lots of kids. Make bread every morning…and then we'll get a bird…a little white one". Hubb said as Cher's eyes began to close. "It'll be everything we ever wanted…we'll work things out this time. Cher's eyes were now fully closed and her heart had finally come to a sudden stop. Hubb's eyes widened in disbelief. "Cher! Cher! Cher"! He shouted as he cried. Tears began to flow down Haru and Cheza's cheeks as she and the wolves watched.

(Few mins later)

Hubb looked down at Cher's body as it slowly sank down to the bottom of the lake. He stood up and slowly walked to the car and began trying to push it off its side. Kiba stood up and began helping him and soon after all the wolves joined in. after a few mins the car was finally pushed off its side. "You can keep going right"? Hubb questioned. "Yeah". Kiba replied. "I'm coming with you. I don't know for how long or how far I can go but I'll make sure you get to paradise… no matter what it takes.

We'll that's the end of chapter 16. If you noticed that some of the names weren't capitalized I either forgot or my spell check is acting retarded. . R&R

Next chapter: Toboe's death.


End file.
